


The Alchemist Hero : Alchemo

by gamergautham98



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 史上最強の弟子ケンイチ | History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergautham98/pseuds/gamergautham98
Summary: Generic Self-insert into My Hero Academia universe by ROB. If you haven't figured it out by now the fic is going to be about Fullmetal Alchemist alchemy in MHA. Also will be posted on WN, SV, FF, AO3 and QQ.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Yaoyorozu Momo & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Playing Chance games is hardcore

**Author's Note:**

> Creation is hard, cheer me up with some kudos!  
> If there are Illustrations they are posted here or at Discord  
> My discord link- https://discord.gg/3GDnU3Y

A 20-year-old young man was seen running on the road in the thunderstorm carrying a plastic bag full of groceries whean he slipped on the pavement in front of an electronics shop. In the background, the News on the T.V was talking about the mysterious phenomena occurring throughout the planet as there was suddenly a planet-wide thunderstorm taking place.

"Ah Crap, I should have waited till tomorrow to get the groceries"

As he tried to stand-up using the street pole as support there was a sudden lightning strike to the pole and he was electrocuted and blasted away, as he slowly died he cursed his bad luck for coming out on this freakish day. It hurt so much that while he was fighting for his life he slowly let go of his struggle to sleep as he was tired.

'*Gasp* Huh, Where am I?' he thought as he looked around it looked like a great natural reserve, with a stream flowing nearby, fresh grass and trees.

"Hello, there young one, how did you get here? Let me see" Suddenly before he could react a man who looked suspiciously like Morgan Freeman with his voice put his hand on his head and suddenly he saw his entire life from birth to death.

'He must be a R.O.B', Right as this thought went through his mind, he replied, "Yes, I am, young man."

It was weird whatever language this guy was speaking was definitely not English yet he could understand Perfectly.

"Hmm, I have heard my fellow beings doing some of those self-inserts, I always thought it was fun but maybe I should try. What do you say?"

He was excited, he was going to be self inserted, maybe he can ask for some OP wishes?

"Hmm, sorry young one I am not going to let you make a choice, it will all be based on chance but don't worry I will select only the worlds you recognize and give you three abilities" and then he materialized a buzzer and Spinning wheel with an arrow attached

That was a bucket of cold water on him, now he was dreading because he knew some fucked up universe where life would be hell like Attack on titan etc, he gulped loudly and pressed and held down the buzzer with shaking hands as the wheel started rotating he was aiming for one of the harmless Universes like Nisekoi, or Danshi Kokesei no Nichijou and Released the button when he thought the wheel would stop on Nisekoi.

The wheel slowly was coming to a stop at Nisekoi, he was scared because before Nisekoi was Attack on Titan, but luckily it passed it but just when he thought it would stop at Nisekoi it moved forward and landed on My hero academia.

He released a shaky breath of relief that even though MHA was dangerous, it wasn't on the scale of Naruto, One piece or worst-case scenario Attack on Titan.

"Good luck, young man, Now let's see if you can keep up your luck and go on to the Abilities" and then change the wheel for powers, there where pretty overpowered powers like speedforce conduit, Chakra, Avatar bending, and then there were also useless ones like always lands on two feet like how the fuck would that help.

Still, he prayed to the goddess of luck, held down the buzzer and aimed for a speedforce conduit, but he slightly missed the timing and was now sweating bullets as he waited for it to stop as it slowly hovered over smells nice, and he felt miserable like how would a power like that help in a world with superheroes and villains.

But luckily it crossed over and landed on the next one which was Mind Arts. He thanked his lucky stars better mind arts rather than just always smelling nice. He even thought it was highly beneficial as if he did not get a Hero worthy ability in the next two tries he would at least be able to work in a mind intensive job.

The ROB saw the result, he nodded and snapped his fingers and the names on the wheel changed again, this time it had powers like telepathy, pyrokinesis, high regeneration etc and the moment he saw it he knew he had to aim for high regeneration because then at least he could survive.

As he held down the buzzer and aimed for higher regeneration and release he missed out on higher regeneration and was slowly stopping at Size Control or its next item, Ryozanpaku's knowledge, he released a sigh of relief again. Thus the needle stopped on Ryozanpaku Knowledge.

He fist pumped and jumped into the air, with Ryozanpaku’s knowledge alone he would live a happy life in the MHA universe. Even if he decided to never go Pro-Hero he could always open a dojo and use all the medical knowledge to set up a clinic.

"Oh Ho, young man, it looks like you have very good luck. Then let's do the final round"

Even though he had a safe life he was still eager to get a final ability and immediately overpowered abilities like Kryptonian physique, Full Counter, Dragon Slayer, Spider Physiology etc came up this time there wasn't a single useless item but they had one thing in common there was a prefix to all of them that was Quirk

"Hey ROB, so this round is for my quirk huh?"

"Yes"

"But what if I get a quirk for which I require specific knowledge?"

"Hmmm, I didn't think of that then okay if you get a quirk that requires specific knowledge you can make a request"

"Thanks."

"Now go on, spin the wheel"

Once again he was aiming for a Kryptonian physique because why not? If you can be overpowered, there's no reason not to aim for it. As the wheel slowly stopped on Alchemist he was confused.

"Hey, ROB which Alchemy, Like from Harry Potter?"

"No, From Fullmetal Alchemist"

"So now can I ask a request because you said I could make one before"

"Okay"

"So, can you give me all the knowledge from the gate of truth"

"It is still going to be a game of chance, as a dice throw,3 and less than 3 means no higher than it is yes"

So as ROB gave the dice he rolled it but it came out a 2.

"Damn, guess my luck ran out. Okay then maybe I can get Van Hohenheim's Knowledge?"

Then he rolled again but this time also came a 1.

"F***, Maybe I want all the Elric brothers' knowledge."

Then he rolled again, this time it was a massive success as he rolled a 6.

"Yes," he fist-pumped in excitement.

"Now that we have completed chance games, you can customize your body before you are reincarnated."

Immediately a floating screen came up with a Sims-like customisation menu. After thinking about it he decided he would look like one of his favourite characters in anime Ichigo Kurosaki and since he didn't have a Japanese name before dying he decided he might as well use Ichigo's name.

"Hey ROB, Why can't I remember my name, or my parents or my friends, it's like I remember them all but their faces are scrubbed"

"Hmm, that must be because you have escaped the general scrubbing process that happens when you die somehow. I could return them to you if you like but I think it would be better if you don't have them as you would get attached to people that you could never meet and it wouldn't be good for your mental health"

"Oh thanks, I guess. I will follow your suggestions. I have a request, can you still send me my favourite manga and anime episodes on my phone in MHA world?"

"Hmmm, sure. Are you done customizing?"

"Ah, yes"

"Ok then Bye, don't forget to show me a good show. If I find you too boring I will take my gifts so don't try to be a normal citizen and your consciousness will be locked till you are 4 years old. When you are 4 years old you will unlock your Mind arts knowledge and quirk but you will not be able to get other knowledge till your mind arts are proficient enough to handle that load." He snapped his fingers.

"Wait I have a question-, Ahhhhh"

Time Skip 4 years - Age:4

"Ahhhhhh *Gasp*" as Ichigo sat up on his bed he immediately got 2 years worth of memories as Ichigo Kurosaki and the mind arts knowledge from ROB. From Ichigo's memories, he found out that his parents had died in a random villain attack and he was now in an orphanage and he was shocked to see that the orphanage matron was Lily Aquaria from black clover but then he searched in his memories for knowing any boy named Asta or Yuno but didn't find one.

He released a sigh of relief it wasn't a crossover universe, then was puzzled why Lily Aquaria was the only one different then and immediately realized the answer. It must be the work of ROB to prevent him from having a shitty childhood. How nice of him. Just then Lily came into the room.

"Ichigo, what happened, why are you screaming?" she asked worriedly.

"Ah, Sorry Sister, I had a nightmare about falling from a high place," Ichigo said guiltily.

"Ah, then are you okay now Ichigo-kun," she asked relieved

"Yes, Thank you, sister but sister, what is this weird feeling near my stomach?"

"Oh my, Looks like you have awakened your quirk Ichigo kun"

"Wow, Really"

"Yes, Why don't you try to use your quirk"

"But how?"

"Just try to do what feels right to you"

"Like should I hug you?" Ichigo asked cutely inwardly smirking

"No, No Ichigo kun with your quirk"

"Oh, ok then"

Ichigo then concentrated with his hand clasped together and focused the energy towards his hands and then placed it on the wooden stick and slowly imagined deconstructing the wood and reconstructing it into a wooden sparrow.

Slowly the wood began to decompose and transform into a wooden bird. But it wasn't as detailed as he imagined and was also not perfectly reconstructed as lots of waste wood was there.

"So cool, Sister, it is like Alchemy from fantasy stories. I transmooted it"Ichigo said cutely

"The word you are looking for is transmuted Ichigo Kun and Alchemy is a wonderful name for your quirk as tomorrow is Sunday we can go get your quirk registered"

"Now, see you are already tired, sleep and wake up tomorrow"

"*Yawn* Okay sister, Goodnight"

"Good night Ichigo-Kun"

As he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, Ichigo recalled his knowledge of mind art and apparently, the first part was meditation, and Ichigo groaned because he sucked at meditation.

Time skip 1 year - Age:5

It has been a year since my consciousness has returned. Over the year all I did was to practice mind arts, it took over 4 months alone for me to get meditate down at the required proficiency. But he consoled himself that meditation was the same for martial arts and he didn't need to relearn it. He cursed other self-inserts for making meditation look easy for reincarnated people because it was not.

But ultimately it benefited him a lot that now he had a lot more control over his emotional outbursts and whenever he meditated he found out that he could introspect himself and his decisions in his life. That alone was a great help to completely accept the fact that he wasn't just in a fictional setting and that it was all real.

But after completing the meditation he slowly started organizing memories from both his lives in chronological order. Maybe it was due to quirk energy but all the memories were crystal clear, it was shocking too because apparently, the energy negated the Mandela effect.

Then as he completed sorting the memories, he started Automate Memory sorting by creating mental avatars of himself in his mind. He didn't bother with mind walls yet because he wasn't in danger of being mind read yet and there weren't any attacks yet.

Today he finally completely automated the memory and knowledge sorting mechanism and immediately a huge influx of knowledge came to him suddenly, like medicine, literature, philosophy, psychology, sociology, history, art history, anthropology, linguistics, music, Strategy and tactics, calligraphy, painting, pottery, sculpting, Animal communication, Photography, Cooking, Housekeeping, Ninja techniques, Blacksmithing, Teaching, Disguising, Computer Programming, Botanical, Anatomy manipulation, All types of martial arts knowledge and styles, Alchemical knowledge, Chemistry.

For a period of half an hour as he meditated all the knowledge was sorted and assimilated because he didn't actively use his brain so that it could speed up assimilation.

After Everything was assimilated he was first shocked at all the different knowledge there but then understood that Ryozanpaku knowledge meant that it was all the knowledge of Ryozanpaku residents and the majority of the different knowledge came from Akisame. He also got knowledge from Akisame on how he became so intelligent by linking knowledge and making interdisciplinary connections in knowledge.

But then he came to the alchemical knowledge of Elric brothers and immersed himself in it for half an hour. By the time he came out he was cursing out a storm.

This was because he found there were fundamental universal differences between MHA world and Fullmetal Alchemist world, but at least he was lucky enough that they knew underlying principles, but now he had to create and research all alchemical knowledge.

*Sigh* He had a lot of work laid out from him.


	2. Using Ninja skills for pranking is fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creation is hard, cheer me up with some kudos!  
> If there are Illustrations they are posted here or at Discord  
> My discord link- https://discord.gg/3GDnU3Y

Time Skip 8 Years Age: 13 years

It had been 8 years since the day he assimilated all the knowledge he received from ROB. These 8 Years had been somewhat hectic for him, so much had happened during this time.

First, his Mind arts over the years he had completely mastered his mind arts and thus he now had complete control over his mind, he now had a perfect memory, was able to control his emotional outbursts, and he had an absolute mental barrier to stop people from using mental skills on him.

He can now maintain 20 mental avatars whose purpose is to sort through all his memories, sensory information, sort through learned Knowledge, and create links between knowledge to create a better understanding and comprehension.

Secondly, the knowledge he received from ROB had taken him 6 months to assimilate and make it all completely his own, while it took time to make said knowledge into skills he did it. The greatest help had been Hayato Furinji's knowledge of perfect anatomy manipulation to practice the skills.

From that knowledge and with the help of Fuurinji's Anatomy control he had perfectly trained all his muscles into pink muscles and then started creating his own martial arts style suitable to use in conjunction with his alchemy.

While he had success with martial arts he had failed in creating or using Ki, maybe it was because of the different universal laws but he could not create Ki, thus his hopes of crushing missiles with bare hands like Hayato Fuurinji were dashed but he still understood and practised all the martial arts.

His alchemical knowledge, on the other hand, is the reason he had to struggle the most, comparing all the chemistry and making changes to alchemical formulas, Alchemical arrays took most of his time over the years. It was only a month ago that he completed the conversion of the knowledge to be able to be usable.

While Alchemical knowledge was beneficial, it was also one of the things that saved him the most time, because after he started to be capable of precision transmutation, he used it as a cheat.

Especially when he wanted to write or draw something he would just transmute the ink and paper together. When he first noticed this cheat he started his first money-making scheme in this world. He drew Manga.

Yes, you heard it right, Manga. Because he noticed while the overall history was similar the culture works were completely different so he started plagiarizing slowly with Naruto, Bleach, Air Gear, Tokyo Ghoul, One Punch Man, Detective Conan, Death Note, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Attack on Titan, Hunter X Hunter, Dragon Ball series, and One Piece. He even made an original manga called Ambitionverse. It was based on a crossover between Marvel and DC and he wrote it in such a way that he showed all the qualities of the human race, from the best person to the evilest person and all the shades of grey in between.

All the money he got from the manga publishing company was invested back to buy shares of the company till he blackmailed the owner to sell the company to him or that he would stop serializing the Manga after which he reluctantly sold him the company. Now he was super rich and was making huge amounts of money from all the merchandise sales and the company profits, and It took only an hour every week to make the chapters because of transmutation.

In the beginning, he decided that he would try to be as low key as possible and decided to use the pen name Edward Elric as a homage to the original alchemist.

But things went south one week when he was seven, Sister Lily was having a heavy infection and was hospitalized. He wanted to help her but was unable to give her medicine because he was not a doctor.

While his intellectual and rational part of his mind knew that it was just an infection and modern medicine would be able to solve it without any danger, his emotional part which saw sister Lily as his Big sis was having none of it.

So despite his reluctance to not show off his talents, he went and arranged an examination for becoming a doctor and within the week she was in the hospital he completed all the Medical courses and also got a PhD by submitting his paper on Pink muscles and how to train them which was then classified by the hero authority to be only given to B rank and up heroes as well as to people who I want to give it to.

Only then was he allowed to use medicine on Sister Lily, he gave her a complete checkup and even gave her an acupuncture session to make sure her body was in peak shape. So then he decided since he had already gotten a degree in medicine, he would get degrees for all of his medical knowledge.

He published more papers on medicine including Chinese medicine, acupuncture techniques and published books to make him a firmly established genius in medicine and Anatomy.

Relationship-wise he was somewhat in an embarrassing state, Sister Lily was his mother/big sister, and he found that she, just as she was in a black clover, had a minor hydrokinesis quirk which had healing properties. Other than sister Lily, he was like a big brother/teacher to all the other kids in the orphanage.

He had gotten a lot of knowledge about teaching from Ryozanpaku and he put it to good use helping his fellow orphanage members. Did he tell you that one of the members in his orphanage was a canon character?

Oh yes, that prize went to Hitoshi Shinso, the kid with the brainwashing quirk. Luckily all the changes he made did not change Hitoshi Shinso's ambition to become a hero much, in fact as far as he observed his ambition to become a hero become much larger. Knowing that Shinso just missed the hero course because of insufficient physical attributes, Ichigo decided to train him.

*Flashback*

"Hey Shinso, I am going to ask you a question I want you to answer seriously"

"hm"

"How serious are you in becoming a hero?"

"I am ready to put my life on the line."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely"

"Then from tomorrow onwards, you will have hell training"

Shinso suddenly felt the chills travelling down his spine warning him but he still said

"Bring it on"

*Flashback ends*

Hah, fun times, torturing Shinso was absolutely enjoyable, it was during Shinso torturing that he found out that he absolutely loved torturing wait that came out wrong, he loved training people and he would take time in his daily schedule to train people who came asking for it.

Over the years, thanks to his mind art, he found studying boring, so he decided to take up a project, and from the project, A.L.I.C.E. was born. Alice was an A.I. He designed from the computer programming knowledge he got from Akisame and further improved upon it with the knowledge found in the MHA universe.

It was absolutely baffling to him how 150 years into the future technology hadn't improved drastically even though they must have made huge discoveries making all the different types of support gear for the heroes.

Even though he now had money, and a huge villa he still stayed at the Orphanage with Sister Lily and the kids. Ichigo wouldn't outright say it but he was kinda attached with all the kids at the orphanage, so he decided he would stay at the orphanage for the maximum amount of time and just went to his villa to sleep.

Now you may be wondering how the hell is he doing all this don't they have restrictions on kids, then you would be absolutely right but when he got his medical PhDs at seven he greased some hands with enough money and he got himself emancipated. He was legally an adult but still had to be under Adult Supervision and Sister Lily trusted him enough to let him do his own thing.

So you might be wondering what Ichigo was doing reminiscing like an old man because Right now he was contemplating because he was at dagobah beach watching Midoriya Izuku moving the trash while a skinny Toshinori Yagi was supervising and encouraging him.

After meditating on it he decided what the hell because even though he hated Izuku as an MC when he watched MHA but after living in the orphanage and around Sister Lily for a long time he picked up a little compassion.

So he decided to volunteer to tort- ahem training Midoriya and maybe it would be therapeutic for Ichigo. Thus decided he went and decided to spook all might. This was one of the favourite pastimes he got used to after learning all the shinobi skills from Shigure's knowledge.

"So, is cleaning the beach a type of body training?" said Ichigo after arriving beside All might stealthily.

Toshinori Yagi POV

Today was the third day that Midoriya-shounen's training had started, I am startled and gratified at finding such a determined successor for one for all.

But it was unfortunate that he has such a weak body, I heard that a few years a genius young man had published a paper on pink muscles and their training, it was unfortunate that this training method required the overseeing of a medical professional at all times and recovery girl the only medical professional I know was not available due to her work at U.A. Unfortunately that kind of training would have to wait till -

"So, Is cleaning the beach a type of body training?" Suddenly a voice beside me said, Unfortunately, years of fighting experience had caused a reflex and I immediately activated one for all and transformed into my All Might form ready to fight.

But when I saw a young man watching me with his mouth agape at my form I knew that my secret was found out.

"All might?" said the young man

As I reverted to my normal form "Please shounen, do not tell anybody my identity"

As the boy nodded I sighed a sigh of relief as the shounen looked like an understanding person. But then I noticed that the shounen looked somewhat similar?

"Have we met somewhere before? You seem familiar"

"Oh, You must have recognised me from my medical papers, I was very famous at that time."

Ah, then I remembered it was this shounen that made the pink muscle training technique.

"Ah, you must be the young genius that created the pink muscle training technique"

"Ah, yes that was me. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Please call me Ichigo."

"Ichigo-Shounen, Can you do me a favour?"

"What is Toshinori-san"

"Since you are the one who invented the pink muscle training method and looking from your body you trained in it yourself, how much time does it take to complete the full transformation of the muscles?"

"If you do it properly Easy difficulty-2 hours daily for 1.5 years, Medium difficulty-4 hours daily 1year, Hard Difficulty - 8 hours daily training for 10 months, Hell Difficulty - 10 hours daily for 8 months. But only I can do the hell level of difficulty because I know acupuncture and different massage techniques."

"Please wait a minute, I will call my disciple. Midoriya-Shounen please come here"

"Yes, Toshiniori-sensei,"

After I introduced Ichigo-shounen to Midoriya-shounen and explained the difficulty level I told Midoriya-shounen to choose.

"Toshinori-sensei, Ichigo-Kun I will take Hell difficulty"

"Very good Midoriya-shounen, So now Ichigo-shounen will you train Midoriya-Shounen?"

"I can but before I start to train him, I need to know why he is training and what is his quirk."

Before I could stop him, Midoriya Shounen replied: "I am training so that I can join U.A academies hero course, I am quirkless."

Sigh, Midoriya shounen you should not have said that now when you show up in the future with a quirk similar to mine and being quirkless before he would know one for all's secret.

"Then I won't train him, in this world of quirks, even though being a hero is a noble goal being a hero without a quirk is practically suicide I can't in good conscience train you."

Hai, whatever at this point with Ichigo-Kuns genius he would figure out sooner or later.

"You don't need to worry about that Ichigo-shounen, I will pass on my quirk to Midoriya- Shounen"ṣ

I expected a gaping mouth, wide open astonishment, but Ichigo-Shounen's eyes widened only briefly before he said with a smirk, "I knew when I theorised that nobody believed it, but here is living proof, there are transferable quirks out there."

Then I saw something which disturbed me greatly, Ichigo-shounen's smirk became more maniac before he said

"So, I am going to torture-train the next symbol of peace. This is going to be fun."

He covered it up well but I heard it, It looks like Ichigo-shounen's training is torturous but anyway I have trust in Midoriya-shounen that he can survive and Ichigo-shounen that he won't take it too far.


	3. Discovering an unappreciated aspect of Alchemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creation is hard, cheer me up with some kudos!  
> If there are Illustrations they are posted here or at Discord  
> My discord link- https://discord.gg/3GDnU3Y

Third Person POV

Ichigo Kurosaki did not expect this outcome when he casually spooked All Might. When All might had transformed in front of him he was dumbfounded. He was laughing in his heart about his successful prank but never did he expect All Might to recognize him because after publishing his theories all those years ago he did not make any more public appearances.

When All Might asked Ichigo for a favour he already expected him to ask about training Midoriya, even though he really wanted to torture-train Midoriya, he wanted to see how far he could push and that if he could get the secret of one for all out of him. and low and behold, before he could even push, Midoriya spilt his guts.

The look of regret on All Might's face was funny, then All Might Give Up and Spilt the Beans. I now have a 10 hour a day side project as Midoriya, Since he decided to do 10 hr days of training, he needed to skip school when he asked Ichigo about Ichigo's decision to bribe the principal to let Midoriya test out early. When I tutored Midoriya he cleared the tests no problem.

Since then for the next 8 months as I kept developing Midoriya's body, I decided it would be a lot more efficient use of time if I trained him in Martial Arts as well. So it was an incredibly satisfying 8 months of torture-training with Midoriya. Even though it was incredibly tough I had 'cured' Midoriya of his mumbling condition by showing him a mental technique with the same method for thinking his thoughts without speaking them out.

"Yes, your training is over now Izuku"

"Hai, Thank you for training me Ichigo," said Midoriya with a bow.

*Sigh* After spending 8 months with Izuku he kinda got over his dislike of Izuku, when one got over all his problems he was kinda like Naruto, he had his own talk no Jutsu and everything.

All it took was 8 months of relentless physical torture, some psychological help, Mind arts training, Repeated reminders and oh did I mention Psychological counselling. Hmm, When you put it that way he was kind of a big mess but now with Ichigo's help he is kinda an improved person.

"You did great job Ichigo-shonen, and you too Midoriya-Shounen"

"Now I want to see how many days you will clear the beach."

"Hai Toshinori-sensei."

So it took only a week for Izuku with his newly trained body to clear out all the trash, that was of course with Ichigo's help with body healing and massaging.

"I am proud of you Midoriya-Shounen, Now you are ready to inherit my power here eat this," said All Might as he passed a hair to Midoriya

"Eh?" said Izuku confused

"To pass on my quirk you need to digest my DNA," said All might

"Ah, okay then," said Izuku as he ate hair gagging a little in the process

"Ok, but I don't feel anything," said Izuku

"It takes a few hours," said All Might.

"All might? Isn't it dangerous if you can get the quirk just by stealing DNA?" said Ichigo knowing full well it doesn't work like that, he just wanted to assuage Izuku

As expected Izuku immediately tensed up but All Might replied: "That is not a problem it is only transferable if you really want to transfer it."

As Izuku relaxed, Ichigo further distracted him by talking about Manga, even though Izuku was talking about his Manga it was still fun to talk with him. It was around an hour later when Izuku said that he felt the power of one for all.

"Toshinori-sensei I can feel it, it is like an egg inside a microwave"

"That's a unique way of describing it. Do you want to test it?"

"Hai, Please teach me how to use it Toshinori-sensei."

"Ok, then squeeze your buttocks and then yell inside your heart Smash and punch it with all of the power you have," said All Might.

"Hai Sensei."

Even though Ichigo knew that it was not going to end well for Izuku he still wanted to see one for all at full power in real life so he let it happen. Izuku punched at the ocean while yelling smash.

Then immediately there was a huge shockwave with the sudden change in air pressure. Ichigo had to dig his heels into the sand to stop himself from falling back and then the wave split open into two for like a km and then slowly came crashing back.

It would be lying if Ichigo said he didn't feel jealous at that moment, he even felt that if he should have come before All Might met Izuku but then he heard a scream. He turned around to see Izuku kneeling on the ground holding his arm and crying out in pain.

He quickly got to first aid Izuku, "All Might, his hand is completely broken and he has to be taken to a hospital."

"No need, Ichigo-shonen I will take young Izuku to recovery girl at U.A"

"Can I come too? I always wanted to see her quirk in action."

"Then quickly hang on to me Ichigo-shonen"

As I hung on to All Might I looked to the ocean which was still having the after-effects of the punch with it having mini whirlpools everywhere. He unknowingly clenched his fist, and one day he too would have such power.

Quickly All Might started travelling. It took only 3 minutes to reach U.A. This was also because Midoriya was injured and an unnecessary strain might damage his arm.

"Recovery Girl, Midoriya-Shounen had an accident please help him."

"Hold him down boy," she said to Ichigo hurriedly helping her by holding Izuku down and stopping him from moving

"Chyuu~~" Ichigo saw her kiss Izuku and his arm started to glow green, then all his bones snapped back into place and then the arm automatically oriented itself and then it started healing right in front of his eyes. It was almost as if he was watching Alchemy. When it clicked maybe he could do the same with his alchemy he had to research more about after getting back home.

"*Sighs* How are you feeling, young Izuku?"

"Very tired All-might sensei."

"Hmm, let's analyze what just happened," Ichigo prompted.

Immediately the energy went back into Izuku: "Lets, then I will tell you what it felt like, I felt this energy, the electricity flowing through then Bam."

Ichigo sweatdropped that didn't help at all but he didn't want to mention it.

All Might said "From my point of view, your body still cannot handle the stress 100% of one for all. Maybe start 1% and work your way up until you feel comfortable without stress on the body."

"Yes, yes" Izuku

"Hey Izuku, did you apply equal energy throughout the body? or just the hand?"

"Ahhh! I just put it into my hand whereas I should spread it all over my body, that makes much more sense" said Izuku with an ‘I got it now’ expression.

Ichigo didn't know what to do with this guy, he analyzed other people's quirks so much that he didn't analyze himself.

"Izuku, Why don't you try to analyze yourself from an outside perspective. Next time. You have very good analyzation skills, you should use them on yourself more often. Now I will leave. I have to get home before sundown and stay safe Izuku. Goodbye, All might-san. Now I just got an idea for another usage of my quirk. I will need to work on it. See you at the entrance exam Izuku"

"Hai, Thanks Ichigo"

"Good Luck, Ichigo-Shonen"

That day as going back to his villa he started to write everything he knew about human transmutation and then he found a few leads which could be used in healing alchemy. As long as the body part or body wasn't sacrificed to the truth the body part could be healed using alchemy. This was going to be his project for three months until the entrance exams.

That day after getting home, "Hey Alice you up?"

"Ya boss, You have that exciting look about you that says that you found a new project."

"Right in one, Alice please start a project under the name Paracelsus"

"Parsceleus Got it. Project under ?"

"Alchemy, Alice, Alchemy. Alice, I want you to order some animal's for experimentation, order them."

"Where is Asato-Nii?"

Asato Nobufusa was an elder brother from his orphanage who went to butler school. He was his Alfred. He has a minor telepathy quirk that only let's him connect to one person at a time.

"I am right here Kurosaki-san," said Asato coming into the room with food.

"Asato-Nii, How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Ichigo"

"Don't care about that stuff, Kurosaki-san you better have dinner it is already pretty late."

"Asato-Nii, did you hear what I said about the experimental animals?"

"Yes, Kurosaki San, I will clear up the medical room and set it up for experimentation."

"Thank you Asato-Nii"

Thus started my daily life of experimentation (A.N: I in no way endorse animal cruelty or abuse, but I really don't know how to write this as I have never really experimented on animals. So maximum effort.).

Breaking limbs of chimpanzees trying to heal with transmutation, failing, summarizing mistakes and so on. By the time one month, he had mastered healing with alchemy for non-organ body parts like limbs, skin, muscles, and nerves.

The real challenge came with transmuting organs, there were a lot of problems like organ rejection, or organ degradation, and stamina depletion and death before the transmuting completed etc became speedbumps.

It took him more than one and a half months to solve Organ rejection and degradation. He found it worked best if the alchemical circle was drawn with the recipient's blood.

But the Stamina problem was unsolvable, the only way to solve that is to use the recipient's life force, the user's life force or a sacrifice.

After this, part project progression stopped and Ichigo felt that any further depth would be going into truth's territory and he really didn't need to go further if his goal was healing someone like All might.

The last 15 days before the entrance exam he relaxed completely. Chilling at the orphanage. As he was walking into the orphanage, he heard a voice,

"Everybody, Ichigo-nii is here."

"Ichigo-nii, help me Mimuro is bullying me"

"Oh, What did you tanuki-kun?"

"It's Tanaka not tanuki, hmm but I really didn't do anything I just really just took notes I borrowed last week,"

Ichigo just looked at him with a 'are you serious?' look

"First apologize to Mimuro, then give her this week's pocket money as compensation."

"But Ichi-nii" he tried to argue but with Ichigo's glare, he silenced.

"Sorry Mimuro," he said.

"Huff, Fine," said Mimuro and walked away "Why did you need to copy her notes anyway?"

"I kind of skipped class and went to the playground," he said as he looked at his toes.

"And what was so urgent in the playground that you had to skip classes for it?"

"Ichi-nii, I kinda awakened my quirk so I was practising with it, I wanna be a hero in the future."

"Oh, you awakened your quirk? What is it?"

"Wait, let me show you." he then took a rock and covered it with energy and then the rock vanished.

"See, it vanished right, now let me do this" and then he pulled energy and the rock was back tada

"Wow, that was a great quirk little tanuki, but you probably should not be skipping the class to practice it. Why don't you check for Mimuro's book in your storage dimension."

He blinked once and twice and said 'Now I remember' expression "So that's where it went."

"So now that you know where the book is and you will return it to her if you want to train in the future, come ask me. We will make a hero out of you."

"The in-training Storage Hero-4th dimension will blow you away, just you wait for it nii-san"


	4. Letting lose in the entrance exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creation is hard, cheer me up with some kudos!  
> If there are Illustrations they are posted here or at Discord  
> My discord link- https://discord.gg/3GDnU3Y

Ichigo POV

Today was the day, today was the entrance exam. As he arrived at the U.A. gate, staring at the large building and the equally large gate, he checked to make sure he had his student temporary ID. Then slowly walked into the venue. As he looked around he found some familiar faces like Iida Tenya, Kirishima, Izuku, Ochako, Shinso etc. The written portion of the exam was a breeze for him. After writing the exam, they were directly sent to the Practical exam.

It wasn't long before the lights dimmed and the spotlight all shone on Present Mic from centre stage.

"WELCOME TO MY LIVE SHOW! EVERYBODY SAY YEAH!!" before cupping his ears towards the crowd.

"YEAH!!", Everybody was seeing me like I was stupid, but I wanted to act stupid. It wasn't like I was going to give an entrance exam anytime again so I wanna enjoy it.

"WHAT A REGAL RESPONSE! SO LISTEN UP EXAMINEES, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE LOWDOWN ON HOW THIS'LL GO DOWN! ARE YOU READY!?"

"YEAH!" again I was the only one who shouted they were all looking at me like I suddenly grew two heads.

Presenter Mic then proceeded to explain how the examination would work, with the television behind him playing a video illustrating his points. It was honestly amazing to watch his timing, this guy was giving commentary of a video on a screen that he was not even looking at perfectly. There were seven examination sites and people would be randomized throughout them.

"SO YOUR GOAL IS TO RACK UP HIGH SCORE AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF ATTACKING OTHER COMPETITORS DIRECTLY OR ANY OTHER ANTI-HERO STUFF, CAUSE THAT'S AGAINST THE RULE CAPISCE!?"

Then Iida had to raise his hand and ask a question. "Excuse me, Sir, Can I ask a question" after Present Mic gave permission he then asked "On the printout, there are four types of robots? Is this a Misprint, because if it is then U.A the most prestigious hero institute, must be ashamed of this mistake!"

"OKAY, OKAY"waved Present Mic"THANKS FOR THE SPEECH EXAMINER 7111. FOR YOU SEE THE FOURTH ROBOT IS OF ZERO POINTS. HE IS JUST AN OBSTACLE.

THEIR GIMMICK IS THAT THEY RAMPAGE WHEN THERE ARE TOO MANY CONTESTANTS IN AN AREA! IT'S NOT IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFEAT IT BUT THERE IS NO REASON TO DEFEAT IT, EITHER! IN FACT, WE RECENTLY DECIDED THAT ANYONE WHO FACES IT CAN LOSE UP 75% OF THEIR POINTS! NO-POINT RISKING YOUR CHANCE TO ENTER U.A RIGHT? GOTTA MAKE SMART DECISIONS! I RECOMMEND AVOIDING IT!

WELL, THAT'S ENOUGH FROM ME! I FINALLY GIVE YOU LISTENERS A PRESENT - OUR SCHOOL MOTTO! 'A TRUE HERO IS ONE WHO OVERCOMES LIFE'S MISFORTUNE'

NOW GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA

NOW THEN GOOD LUCK SUFFERING"

Third Person POV

As the students started dispersing Ichigo quickly caught up with Shinso and hugged him and whispered in his ears "There aren't only villain points, there are also rescue points" and then tapped on his shoulders as he went towards his auditorium E.

He kinda lucked out that it was an industrial area. So there was a lot of metal he could transmute in an emergency. When the test started he started searching for bots he quickly found a two-pointer, he quickly transmuted the ground into earthen spikes and impaled it, then he started searching for the next one when he noticed an injured participant he picked him up and got him to a safe place.

He re-started searching for bots again. He found a three-pointer, immediately jumping on it, immediately transmuted its outer shell into spikes and impaled again. He then found and rescued another participant.

Thus this became a cycle rescuing anyone severely injured and unable to participate, killing robots by 1-second quick transmutation, and continuing. The hardest part of the test was finding the robots themselves, not killing them for Ichigo.

But still, Ichigo managed to rack up to 70 points and as well as rescue 8 people before the giant zero pointers came. Like everyone, he started running away from the zero pointers while killing any smaller robots blocking his path.

Then the zero pointer hit a building and many students were trapped under the rubble. He thought he could get away without doing anything overly flashy, but then again when Life gives you lemons you make lemonade. If he was going to absolutely show his talent then he would at least blow their mind off.

Using a huge pipe, he transmuted it into 10 kunai. He then quickly got on top of the building, used the 10 kunai with a transmutation marker around the robot in a double pentagon, jumped down the street and activated a huge transmutation circle to create a huge spiral dome around the 40-foot robot.

This was Ichigo's first time doing such a huge scale transmutation. It was exhilarating and as well as exhausting but still, he looked through the stuck participants and then started to help out those who looked the most injured first and then the lesser injured students.

Then suddenly Horn sounded signifying the end of the exam.

Seeing that Exam was over and all the bots stopped moving Ichigo started going around the exam venue giving first aid when needed and helping people under rubble by transmuting the rubble into water and moving people to the medical area.

Somewhere during the rescuing process, Tetsu Tetsu and Itsuka Kendo started helping too after watching me. After everybody was cleared

"Hello, thanks for helping, My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nice meeting ya My name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, You covering the zero pointer with the dome was so Manly."

"Hi, My name is Itsuka Kendo, it's no problem helping Kurosaki-san, and you covering the zero pointer was very cool."

"Well nice meeting you Tetsutetsu-san and Kendo-san, hope to see you in U.A. Sayonara," said Ichigo as he was leaving.

Ichigo went outside and stood waiting at U.A.'s gate for Shinso as Ichigo and he had come in Ichigo's car which was a Luxury brand specific to the MHA universe called Titan cars. The brand generally only makes high-end SUVs and other huge cars.

As he didn't reach the Age limitation for getting a drivers licence, so Asato-nii usually drove him around. Just then Shinso came out

"Oi Shinso, I am here, So how did you do with your exam?"

"I completed the written part easily enough, in the practical exam I got 30 points villain points, but I rescued 4 people. What about you?"

"Good job, I rescued 8 people throughout the exam and got around 70 villain points."

"Excuse me for interrupting, My name is Iida Tenya, I know it is rude to eavesdrop on other peoples conversation and interrupt it for that I am sorry, But what is this you are talking about rescuing people, there wasn't anything mentioned about it in the pamphlet."

"Oh, don't worry about it. About the rescuing huh, then I will ask you a question in response to your question. What kind of a hero school rejects a student who, even at the risk of his future career, still chooses to help someone?"

When asked that question, Iida had a light bulb moment, but he immediately got frustrated and had a look of self-blame at himself. Ichigo decided to let Iida off with some advice considering his future choice to almost drop out of the hero course.

"You always need to try to look underneath the deception, but I will also give you some advice that I realised about being a Hero.

A hero is someone who even after losing everything Family, Love, Friends, Money still chooses to stand up and protect the people. But a hero is also someone who is supposed to be strong enough to never let reach that extent.

A hero is the one who, in the face of danger or his fear, still chooses to stand up to protect and help others even when he is powerless. I hope that I have given you something to think about, now my ride is here so I have to go, Good meeting you Tenya-san, hope to meet you at U.A.

By the way, My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is my friend Hitoshi Shinso. Goodbye"

"Thank you for your words, Kurosaki-san, Shinso-san I will remember your words."

Ichigo waved at him as he and Shinso got into the car as Asato-nii started driving away, Ichigo turned towards Hitoshi

"Shinso, those words are for you too, you know as an Alchemist I am a firm believer of equivalent exchange. Fame, money, respect, political power and following what you get as a hero is one which is an exchange with a great burden and responsibility to act as a hero, protector, saviour, and all of your time.

If one day there is an emergency, If you are a Hero I expect you to put all of your personal life aside and go to the emergency. The day you are not able to do it is the day you quit being a hero and this is something that I will follow as well"

Shinso nodded in affirmative. Shinso knew that even though Ichigo was generally a free loving and happy-go-lucky kind of guy, when he was serious he was dead serious to the point of principles.

As Shinso was contemplating these thoughts, Ichigo was reminiscing over his past.

As he reminisced about his ROB, he was thankful to ROB when he didn't let him choose the world and his abilities and based it off on chance. Maybe because it was his quirk affecting him but as he came into this life the principle of equivalent exchange became defining principles of his life.

If he was to ask for something specific from the ROB he would be at a disadvantageous position, and the higher he asked and the more disadvantage he would be. But by making it a game of chance the only thing he would need to be thankful for ROB would be giving him a second chance and three abilities and the weight of his abilities wouldn't favour him.

But his reason behind being a hero was something he thought a lot about and it all came to a principle that everybody knew but nobody followed it enough, Karma.

He hoped that by being a hero he would tip the scales of Karma towards his side in whatever afterlife he found after dying again. That is why he spent so much time training Izuku and Shinso and also him allowing anyone who genuinely wanted help to ask him for it and giving them help.

He hoped that by helping good people it would cause a Karma chain reaction and increase his good Karma overall. *Sigh* he just hoped that when he retires he would at least have someone to go back home to, someone to give his family in this new life.

While he considered Sister Lily, Shinso and all the kids at the orphanage as his Sister and brother he still wanted to have his own family. As he looked out of his car window towards the Sunset he let his thoughts about the future fade as he slowly sank into a sleep from all the exhaustion throughout the day.


	5. U.A acceptance Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creation is hard, cheer me up with some kudos!  
> If there are Illustrations they are posted here or at Discord  
> My discord link- https://discord.gg/3GDnU3Y

Third-person POV

In the blink of an eye, a week passed by. During the week Ichigo reevaluated Shinso's martial arts and found that while it was minimal he still improved and practised daily without fault. While Shinso hadn't chosen a martial art for himself, even though Ichigo wanted to suggest Eraserhead's style he decided to let Shinso decide for himself.

He also found out from Izuku that while he scored 52 points in the practical, he still damaged his arms and legs while fighting the Zero pointer while using 100% one for all. He also found out that Izuku had improved enough to be using Full cowling at 12% without damaging his body. After subsiding his fears about failing due to attacking the Zero pointer he and Izuku discussed their experiences in the entrance exam.

Today finally his and Shinso's UA letter came in the mail. After discussing it we decided to open mine first. As I sat in front of a table sitting beside me was Shinso, standing behind us were Sister Lily and the kids.

"I am here as a projection." declared All Might which surprised everyone except Ichigo.

"Wah! Sister Lily, it's All Might, so cool" said one guy

"I wonder why it is All-might in the UA letter?" asked Mimoru, but before she could talk further, All Might continued.

"Haha, you might be wondering why I am in a letter from the U.A!, That is because I will be teaching at U.A from now on."

"Wah! So cool, Nii-chan will be taught by All might"

"I am so jealous!!"

Sister Lily stopped the kids before they began a cacophony.

"Ichigo-Shonen I am now going to give you your results. For the written portion of the exam you have scored a perfect 100, it was very impressive Ichigo-Shonen, you achieved a perfect score with two other examinees. (A.N: In case it isn't clear, I am talking about Midoriya and Katsuki)

But that alone doesn't guarantee your entrance! As for the practical exam, you scored 70 points until you decided to face the Zero pointer. You were warned that doing so would result in losing 75% of your current points, making your points docked up to 18 points. With such value, I am afraid your entry into U.A High's Hero course would be denied....."

Immediately, as All Might said, Sister Lily gave Ichigo's shoulder a comforting squeeze and Shinso balled his fist in frustration, and the kids looked sad.

"....If it wasn't that you were all tricked into thinking that! If you recall present mic said that you 'can' lose up to 75% of your points this was done to test your spirit as a hero and to face the odds! There was no penalty for facing the giant Zero pointer at all, the villain was worth zero points nothing more, nothing less. That means your villain points will stay at 70 points! Which is easily more than enough to get in! But wait, there’s more to it than that!..."

Sister Lily's eyes were watering with happy tears and the kids started jumping around in happiness. All might quickly point to another television show and say

"Let's watch this video", then it was quickly turned into a montage video of all those he saved giving up their points because they saw Ichigo fighting the Zero pointer. It honestly made being a hero a genuine satisfaction for Ichigo.

"Though while you have a powerful quirk, it is your actions that touched others, your noble and selfless act has deeply touched their hearts and spurred them into action!

Indeed a person with your heart is very rare, never forget your heart. Also, this exam was not solely based on villain points!

How can a Hero reject someone who saves and does the right thing? Call it lip service, call it cheesy? Think all you want, in this job risking one's life to put those things into practice, is needed and so there are rescue points! It was given to me by a panel of judges, 7 in total! It's the basic ability we look at here!

Ichigo Kurosaki Villain Points: 70 Rescue Points: 70. Don't think the judges didn't react to your performance before the zero pointers, they were quite impressed with your aid given to your fellow participants! The zero pointer just solidified their judgement about you.

For the first time since U.A. opened, you are one of the only people to get full rescue points! Not only that, but you shattered the previous highest record by 40, which was mine by the way.

Come Ichigo-shonen. This is the beginning of hero journeys. Plus Ultra, you certainly showed everyone just what you are made of, and Plus Ultra! This is your academia"

Shinso got a speech in a similar tone, but from Nezu, he also got accepted. Along with the project device, in the letter came his student ID card and a list of documents that need to be submitted to school along with a waiver and required items they were supposed to buy like textbooks, uniforms, Sports costume, etc.

Luckily both Ichigo and Shinso got into 1-A but the class strength was still 20 so Mineta was probably kicked out of 1-A meh. But there was also a ranking list along with the letter, giving the top 10 rankings :

Rank Name Villain Pts Rescue Pts Total Pts

1\. Ichigo Kurosaki 70 70 140

2\. Izuku Midoriya 52 60 112

3\. Katsuki Bakugo 77 00 77

4\. Hitoshi Shinso 31 45 76

5\. Ochaco Uraraka 28 45 73

6\. Ibara Shiozaki 36 32 68

7\. Itsuka Kendo 25 40 65

8\. Tenya Iida 52 09 61

9\. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu 49 10 59

10\. Fumikage Tokoyami 47 10 57

"I am so proud of you two, I am so happy," said Sister Lily with tears.

"Ichigo nii-san, Hitoshi nii-san just you wait I will also join U.A"

"Oh, you also want to join U.A little Tanuki, I don't think U.A allows Tanuki into school."

"Ichigo-Niisan, how many times do I have to say my name is Tanaka, not Tanuki, just because I have some Tanuki features does not make me a tanuki," Tanaka said with a huff and a pout.

"Wait for a second, Do you mean to say that you were a human with tanuki-like features but not a tanuki with human-like features instead. I can't believe it, there must be some kind of a mistake right?" said Ichigo with a fake surprised expression.

Tanaka got all red in his face and then turned to Sister Lily "Sister see Ichigo-nii is bullying me right in front of you"

"Don't worry Tanuki-kun Ichigo is just teasing you."

"Aw! Not you too sister," said Tanaka while hiding his face in his hands.

Then there was laughter, Ichigo then proceeded to call a catering company and set up a huge dinner buffet party in the orphanage for the night. Then with the permission of Sister Lily, he set up a projector in a room to show the kids a movie. While in the movie Ichigo observed that Shinso was dazedly looking into space not watching the movie, he thought he was not interested and left it at that.

At the dinner, as everyone was celebrating and making a mess, Ichigo again saw Shinso sitting in a corner looking into his glass of juice seemingly thinking about something.

"Hey What's wrong, Why are you so dull?"

"*Sigh* I am kind of scared and also am feeling a little guilty but also a little ashamed."

"Woah, that is a complex set of emotions let's unravel them shall we."

"I feel ashamed and guilty, cause I feel like I cheated on the exam with you telling me about the rescue points. I feel scared because I feel that I am not a hero material"

"*Sigh* Shinso What happened has already happened, there is nothing you can do about it." But I am going to tell you something that you will try to deny but I will say it anyway. Shinso you would have passed the exam into the hero course either way.

Your quirk is already powerful enough that it would be a must-have tool in the Villain negotiations. The only problem you would have faced being a hero would be that your physical statistics weren't high enough. But with my training for the last 6 years, you already have a very highly conditioned body, but also know enough martial arts that you could open a dojo.

The only thing you could improve upon it would be finding a personal martial style. If I hadn't told you about the rescue points maybe you would have gone forward to defeat more robots and gain points without wasting time on a rescue.

So the only thing that changed from me telling you about the rescue points was the ranking. Not the decision to get into the Hero course and you know what I say about Rankings."

"*Sigh* It is easy to get to rank but it is difficult to stay in that rank."

"That's right, so right now your focus should be to enjoy and then start training again so that you won't go down further down into the ranking."

"Sorry, Ichigo I spoiled the party mood for you"

"Eh, it's no biggie, now go back into the party and enjoy"

As Ichigo sat there and saw everyone in his orphanage enjoy, he wondered if he had been a positive influence on these people. Even though he said that the reason he was helping everybody was to gain good karma, it was also kinda incredibly self satisfactory seeing your help improving someone's life.

As Ichigo sat meditating on that fact, he found himself getting addicted to the respect everyone gave him when he helped someone. Maybe this was the reason people said Absolute power corrupts absolutely.

It was incredibly addicting, it was so addicting that Ichigo found that upon thinking that if he himself found this problem later in his life he wasn't sure that in the future he would be able to give up this feeling and power over others.

For now, all he can do is stay mindful of himself so that he won't cross the line into the dangerous territory of manipulation. He unknowingly went into Greater good territory, just thinking about it gave Ichigo the shivers.

*Sigh* Ichigo took out his phone and said "Hey Alice, connect to Asato-nii"

"Hello Kurosaki-san, How may I help you?"

"I was just calling to tell you that I would be spending the night at the orphanage so you don't need to come to pick me up today"

"Of course, Kurosaki-san anything else?"

"Just one more thing, please call me Ichigo"

*Beep**Beep**Beep*

'Hmph, Rude'.


	6. Quirk Assesment test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creation is hard, cheer me up with some kudos!  
> If there are Illustrations they are posted here or at Discord  
> My discord link- https://discord.gg/3GDnU3Y

The first quarter of this chapter is kinda a Money and entertainment wank, if it isn't your cup of tea please skip it. If you wanna get a basic gist, I will give it to you at the end of the wank.

\-------------------

It has been a month since Ichigo got his acceptance letter, during this time seeing that he would be out in school and that he wouldn't have much time with Alice and having her on the phone was very inconvenient and inefficient in an emergency, Ichigo decided to build himself some HUD glasses, with brain input.

Just before he had started to train Izuku, he had the bright idea to try and create a full-dive nerve gear. Unfortunately, with all bright ideas not cemented in reality, he could not make full-dive nerve gear.

But even though he couldn't make it, there were some research results, it was a brain input device. At that time he had started training Izuku and it kind of fell on the backbench for a while.

Now that he had the idea to make hud glasses, he was using it for the interactive part for the glasses. As he was making the glasses, he had the bright idea of putting the brain input technology to good use.

The glasses themselves were probably too costly for normal people, having a cost price of roughly 6.9 million yen (65,000$) apiece, but the brain input part was very cheap comparatively at 11,000 yen(100$).

But while he wanted to sell them himself, he knew that currently, he did not have time for creating a new company this close to Canon starting. So he decided to auction the 5-year usage rights to the technology.

Because while brain input technology was lacklustre in its name, it was anything but its application scenarios, just the amount of people who are unable to speak due to being a disorder or a quirk would be greatly benefitted. Not to mention the super usage scenario that would make it go selling like hotcakes, is writing.

Just imagine wearing one of these gizmos and voila all the paperwork can be filled with thought. It is also helpful for creators to write faster when their creative juices are following(AN: I want one of those). That doesn't even mention its use of in-hero support gear, just like his hud glasses and increasing support gear response time.

When he informed his lawyer to send information about the technology, he did not expect someone offering a 30% share in their company. The company was called Tony (Hehe Sony ripoff), which was into consumer electronics but was moving into Hero support gear, but were unable to make headway due to high competition and were at their last legs before bankruptcy.

Thus after some haggling, the exclusive usage rights were sold to Tony for a 34% in the Tony group. Another interesting thing that happened was seeing that his Manga company was doing well and that enough of the manga had been published to start the anime. He decided to buy an animation company and expand it to produce his anime.

He decided to join both of his companies into a group called the Banzai group, totally an original name definitely not a ripoff of the Bandai group from his old world. Ever since then he decided that if he wanted to bring the old world's culture into this world he decided that he was going to go all-in.

So he set up Banzai's gaming company and started several projects of his favourite video game franchises like Halo, Mass Effect, Fallout, Half-life, GTA, Prince of Persia, Assassins Creed, God of War, Tomb Raider, Zelda, Elder scrolls etc.

While he himself didn't do anything more than give Game design documents, art styles and set the overall direction other than just checking from time to time. The technology and originality of the game development changed things enough that the games would be a lot more perfect and original.

\--------- Money and entertainment wank done. (Basic gist is he made HUD iron man type glasses with brain input which was from his failed attempt to make nerve gear. He sold usage rights for brain input to Tony(sony ripoff) for 34% shares in Tony Group. He made a banzai entertainment group(Bandai ripoff) and bought an anime production company and a gaming company.)

Though this month had been eventful, today was the orientation day of U.A. But even though they said it was orientation day, Ichigo knew that it was a quirk assessment test by Aizawa-sensei.

As he walked to the Huge class 1-A with Shinso, He started hearing a commotion from the classroom, as he entered the door he saw there were only four people in the room. From whom he recognized there were Ashido Mina, Eiijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Mashirao Ojiro. There was a conversation going along.

"OMG, you have horn's too, we can be future horn buddies. Btw my name is Ashido Mina, Nice to meetcha."

"Oh, wow, oh yeah. We can be horn buddies. It is manly."

Seeing them introducing themselves, Ichigo decided to join in too.

"Hey, so we will be classmates from now on, Huh. Nice meeting you, My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I like Martial arts and Technology, My hobbies are reading manga and watching anime. You can just call me Ichigo and this is my brother Hitoshi Shinso."

"Oh, Hi my name is Eijirou Kirishima, So you like Martial arts huh that is so Manly. You can call me Kirishima"

"Hi my name is Ashido Mina, Nice to meetcha and you can just call me Mina"

"Hi my name is Mashirao Ojiro, Nice meeting you, I also like martial arts maybe we can spar some time, You can just call me Ojiro"

"Yosh, My name is Denki Kaminari, you can call me Kaminari."

Thus as we sat down in our assigned places within a few minutes all the students started coming in and sat on their respective seats. Then a commotion was started by Iida and Bakugou.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" berated Iida.

"Huh?" replied Bakugou

"Don't you think it is rude to the U.A upperclassmen and others who help make this chair?"

"Nope. What junior high did you go to, you side character"

"I attended the Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya."

"Somei? So you are a shitty elite then? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you."

"Crushing? You are so cruel, are you even a hero?"

Just then Midoriya decided to make an As Izuku was stuttering to introduce Ichigo and was having a hard time not laughing. Seeing it in the anime was one thing and in real-life it was another. Just then he remembered something and took a look towards the teacher's desk and there he was in all his creepy butterfly style.

Aizawa Shoto, a hero named Eraserhead, is his current homeroom teacher. It looked like he too had noticed Ichigo looking at him and then he said.

"Go somewhere else if you wanna play with your friends. This is the hero course. It took you guys 8 secs to quiet down. Time is limited, your kids are not rational enough.

I am your homeroom teacher Aizawa Shoto. Nice to meet you."

"Homeroom teacher!?" "Everybody expects Bakugou," Ichigo exclaimed. Bakugou because he couldn't care about it and Ichigo because he already knew.

"It is kind of sudden but put on your sports uniform and go to the field."

Thus, Ichigo went into the locker room with the other boys and started getting changed into the sports uniform.

"Oi, Ichigo. What do you think it is about? Asking us to meet in the field on the first day in sports uniform." asked Kirishima

As Ichigo looked around all the boys were leaning their ears even while wearing clothing so Ichigo decided to throw a bone.

"It is probably something along the lines of an assessment. The homeroom teacher probably wants to know our strengths and weaknesses."

"Oh, then it will be so Manly. I wonder if we will have to use our quirks" said Kirishima

"Dunno" replied Ichigo and quickly got ready and went into the field. When everybody was in the field Ichigo looked around seeing what had changed from Canon. As he looked around he found two people missing, Koji Koda and Minoru Mineta.

While he didn't care about Mineta he was hoping Koda didn't get kicked out of the hero course, he liked his animal-loving character, After everybody had assembled Aizawa-sensei started talking.

"Today you will be having a quirk assessment test."

"But what about the orientation ceremony?"

"If you want to be a hero we don't have enough time to waste around doing leisurely events.

The U.A. The selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That is also how teachers run their classes.

You guys have been doing this since childhood right? Physical tests that don't let you use your quirks.

The country still uses results taken from students not using their quirks; it is not rational. Well, the ministry of education is procrastinating so we can't do anything.

The one who finished the top of the test was Kurosaki right?"

Aizawa said while looking at Ichigo.

"In junior high, what was your best result of a softball throw?"

"98 meters," said Ichigo and immediately the class started whispering. But he knew what they were whispering about. With his perfectly trained pink muscle body, he scored higher than some adults with trained bodies. Just then he felt immense killing intent coming from his side.

Ichigo frowned and looked at the origin of the killing intent to stop at Katsuki Bakugou who was leaking so much killing intent that he would have stopped Sasuke dead on his tracks in Orochimaru style.

"Then, come here and try doing it with your quirk," said Aizawa. Ichigo nodded and went forward to stand in a circle.

"You can do whatever you like as long as it is in the circle"

Ichigo then smirked and took the ball and dropped it from face height. Before the ball reached the ground, Ichigo quickly slapped his hand together and then slapped his hands on to the ground. Immediately a soiled hand shaped like an arm came from the ground and caught the ball and started extending further and further into the distance as the ground they were standing on slowly started forming an extending crater.

This was because it was being used in the transmutation. As the meter was constantly going up he stopped the transmutation at 1000 meters and then the ground hand carrying the ball exploded throwing the ball further away.

"I can keep going, but I think there will be other tests so I will reserve some energy for them Aizawa-sensei," said Ichigo

"Know your limit first. That is the fundamentals of being a hero," said Aizawa-sensei showing his result of 1.3 km.

"1.3 km seriously?"

"That is so Manly!"

"Wow, looks so fun!"

"It looks fun, Huh! You have only three years to become a hero, and will you keep that attitude the whole time. The last one on the tests will be expelled from the hero course."

"Eh!!"

"We are free to choose what we can do to our students. Welcome to the hero course" said Aizawa with a creepy looking smile on his face.

"The last place will be expelled? But it isn't even the first day of school, it is only the orientation day. No, even if it was the first day of school it would still be too cruel." Ochako commented

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time and place that can't be predicted. The world is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you just wanted to be chummy with your friends then go to a restaurant or something.

For the next three years, U.A will make sure to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond, plus ultra. Come give me all you got."

The first was the 50-meter dash in which Ichigo got 4.7 seconds because he wasn't as proficient as Roy Mustang with fire transmutation to be able to use it as bakugou. Ichigo swore he saw a smirk on that guy's face when he had a better time than Ichigo.

Next was the grip strength for which Ichigo gained 160 kg.

After that was the standing long jump and Ichigo did it directly crossing the field by transmuting the Land and surfing Diamondhead style.

For the side-step test, he transmuted two elastic beds and jumped between them just like Mineta did in the anime.

For the ball throw since he had already done it he had been exempted.

For the distance run, he came out of it without breaking a sweat. Seated toe touch was also a no problem and in sit-ups, he did 90 situps in a minute.

Thus the ranking was released.

1.Ichigo Kurosaki

2,Momo Yaoyorozu

3.Shoto Todoroki

4.Katsuki Bakugou

5.Izuku Midoriya

6.Tenya Iida

7.Fumikage Tokoyami

8.Mezo Shoji

9.Mashirao Ojiro

10.Shinso Hitoshi

11.Eijiro Kirishima

12.Mina Ashido

13.Ochaco Uraraka

14.Rikido Sato

15.Tsuyu Asui

16.Yuga Aoyama

17.Hanta Sero

18.Denki Kaminari

19.Kyoka Jiro

20.Toru Hagakure

Just after the rankings were released Hagakure was starting to sniffle

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion. It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limit of your quirks," Aizawa said as he started to walk away.

"Of course that was a lie, if you just thought about it, it would be obvious," said Momo

"Uh, Huh! Yaoyorozu-san, I would say that assumption is incorrect" interrupted Ichigo.

"Don't you remember, the mass expulsion in the news last year, I think it was done by Aizawa-sensei"

Immediately everyone turned silent as they took it in.

"For now let's not worry about it, but I would suggest you guys put in more effort training," Ichigo said, trying to lighten the mood.


	7. Healing Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creation is hard, cheer me up with some kudos!  
> If there are Illustrations they are posted here or at Discord  
> My discord link- https://discord.gg/3GDnU3Y  
>  **Ichigo with Alice Glasses**  
> 

After a surprisingly solemn ending to the quirk assessment, Ichigo went around introducing himself to everyone except Bakugou, who looked like he was to keep his anger at coming third and his rage at Izuku for 'hiding' his quirk.

Thus as the class changed back into uniforms, the real orientation day began, A senior student Yuyu Haya, led everyone around the campus and its facilities and introduced the campus and showed us where and how to get to them and finally stopped at the canteen.

Ichigo was kind of expecting to see Lunch rush, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me, Haya-san, But I heard Lunch rush works here? Why is he not here today?"

"Oh! All the staff have the weekends off, only some staff come to the school on weekends and lunch rush doesn't come on weekends, because as he puts it there is no 'Lunch rush' on a weekend"

Ichigo couldn't help but sigh at the terrible pun. Then for the last place of the day she showed them the staffroom. It was here Ichigo spotted something on a shelf where attendance registers were kept. Curious Ichigo opened the attendance register of 1-B to see what changed because of his appearance.

As he looked through the list he found a total of two discrepancies. Number one was Koji Koda was in 1-B, the second was that the mushroom girl Kinoko Komori was not there.

So looking at this, he figured his and Shinso's entrance into U.A caused Mineta and Mushroom girl to be rejected. He sighed and put the book back on the shelf. After that, the orientation day was completed, with Haya-san explaining all the basic rules and regulations of the school and giving them tips.

"Oi, Shinso, you chat with other people and when that is over, go and sit in the car, I have something to do with Recovery girl, I will be a little late."

"Okay."

Then, Ichigo went towards the Nurse's office, he was introduced earlier. Even though he had already gone around the school only once, Ichigo had already memorized the mental map of U.A. His mind arts were useful like that.

As he reached the office he knocked on the door first and said: “ Excuse me, May I come in?”

“Yes”

Recovery girl watched the boy in front of her with curiosity a few months back. He had come with Toshniori and his successor, back then when she healed the boy he had an enlightened light in his eyes. It was also then when she asked Toshinori that he told her that the boy was the young genius doctor, but also the one that wrote the pink muscles theory and training methods.

Even though it was restricted to B-class heroes and above as A-class heroes she was able to read it and she found it very enlightening so she was excited to see what such a medical genius could do.

“Good Afternoon Recovery girl. I need your expertise as well as your permission to treat one of your patients.”

“Oh? Go on then,”

“Do you remember the last time I came here? It was for Izuku as he had broken his arm using his quirk. When you healed him you said about the nature of your power, that inspired me.

You see, the name of my quirk is Alchemy. I named it that way because it essentially transmutes objects by deconstructing and reconstructing objects. But there is always one constant about Alchemy. It is always based on equivalent exchange. So I cannot make more matter but only change its form with an equal mass.

My inspiration came in when you said you used the patient’s stamina to heal. This has caused me to reevaluate if the same can be done using Alchemy and I have succeeded. I have succeeded in my experiments and want you to review them and please decide if this procedure can be applied with minimal side effects to the human body as well.”

Recovery girl was shocked at Ichigo’s revelation. It seemed that he had fundamentally copied her quirk, no it was even better than her quirk. Her quirk only speeds up recovery, but it can't help with organs that have been lost or cannot heal naturally. But then she remembered what he said about operating on one of her patients.

“You mean to say that you want to operate on Toshinori and restore his damaged lungs and stomach? And where are your experiments?”

“Please wait a minute for my nii-san to bring the experimental subject right away”

Ichigo quickly made Alice send Asato-nii a message to bring the test subjects along with sending him a map to get there.

Within 5 mins Asato-nii came into the room with a huge cage covered with cloth. From the cage, you could hear monkey sounds 

”Place it right here Asato-nii and uncover it please, thank you”

“So, these are the three experimental monkeys I brought you. The first one’s name is Tom, he had two broken limbs, the second one’s name is Tick and he had lost his eyeball, and the third one’s name is Harry. He was the one I intentionally injured to simulate All Might’s body condition in the sense there is a large part of his lung and his stomach was missing.”

“Hmm, I will look into it then. What about the files for …..”

The immediate recovery girl launched into a tirade of questions about what Ichigo did, what the before and after results were, and all the experiments, and the cause of the failure, etc. While talking, even though the recovery girl dismissed some of his ideas which were based on the soul part of healing, he didn’t let it get him.

While she couldn’t teach him any new techniques per se, his alchemical healing and her quirk were similar enough that she taught him a much more efficient way to heal to maximise the patient’s stamina efficiency. 

All this time he was banging head trying to find a way to increase the patient’s stamina but he never thought of increasing the efficiency of his technique. He immediately made a mental note to fix this type of problem in his mind arts.

After his discussion with Recovery Girl, he was left satisfied with his accomplishments for the day, and on the way to the car, he saw two craters in a wall, wondering what had happened and sat in the car.

“So, is your work with the Nurse over?”

“Yeah, it’s done”

“What’s your work with the school nurse anyway? You didn’t get hurt anywhere right?”

“Pssh! With my control over my body, there was no way I could get hurt. It was about a project of mine.”

“Oh! Did you see the crater in the wall, while coming to the car?”

“Oh yeah, So what’s that about?”

“It was the explosion kid and the green-haired wimpy kid?”

“Oh? What happened?”

“Apparently, the green-haired wimpy kid hid his quirk from the explosion kid for all these years, so he was pissed at him and started exploding stuff attacking the wimpy but Aizawa-sensei came and stopped the fight with him. Did you know that his eyes can negate quirks?”

“Yeah, His Pro hero name is Eraserhead. He is an underground hero.” 

“Anyway he stopped them, but Ichigo I think I found the fighting style that will suit me”

“Oh, You mean Aizawa sensei Carbon fibre reinforced capture cloth? Do you want to use it in your fighting?”

“How did you? How do you even know this stuff Ichigo you weren’t even there?”

“*Whistling* Anyway, so you want to fight using capturing cloth?”

“Yeah, But I have to ask Aizawa sensei permission to use his style.”

“Are you stupid or What?” asked Ichigo with one of his eyebrows raised

“What? Why are you looking at me like that? What did I forget?”

“*Sigh* Shinso you swept the martial arts grandmaster brother for an at best martial arts master. I don’t know how you have brain farts sometimes for simple things.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot that you were super skilled in martial arts, but you gotta give me leeway, the way you act super relaxed all the time makes me forget that you are such a powerful monster.”

“Oh? What is this? Shinso looks like your senses are getting dull. We should start your Tortur-ahem training immediately after going back.”

Shinso looked fearfully at Ichigo “Oi, Ichigo you are joking right? Right?”

When Shinso looked at Ichigo's evil smirk, a chill travelled up his spine. He cursed himself for slipping and sighed resignation. Ichigo’s training was always a pain. It didn’t help that Ichigo took his torture very seriously, he always covered it up quickly but Shinso noticed how he always slipped and almost said torture instead of training.

But Ichigo never took it too far, so he didn’t resist in the end. It was like he found the perfect balance to wear him down so that any more training would be unbearable and stopped it right at that spot. Leaving him exhausted and unable to do anymore after which he gave a massage and acupuncture which healed him enough that he could just do his daily chores and work.

Just like that Ichigo Kurosaki's first step into being a Pro- Hero was completed.

The next day was his first day in U.A, the classes started with more mundane subjects like English in the morning. 

“Which of these English sentences is wrong?”

Immediately Ichigo could feel the disappointment in the air as all the students sighed about the normalness of the class. Ichigo scoffed in his heart, thinking about how all the students thought that just because you are in the hero course you could skip the normal subjects. 

But then again he couldn’t blame them, before learning his mind arts he too would have jumped at the chance to skip regular classes, even now he wanted to skip classes just because of a different reason i.e he already knew all the regular subjects.

“Everybody heads up! Let’s get this party started!”

“Yeah!” replied Ichigo just as enthusiastically

“Okay! Kurosaki Come on!” said Present Mic, taking Ichigo’s enthusiasm that he wanted to answer. Anyway, Ichigo was a native English speaker before reincarnation so that wasn’t a problem.

It was always fun to mess with the other students. They still looked baffled at my enthusiastic response to Present Mic and me voluntarily doing stupid things. 

They just didn’t get that he wanted to do stupid things, cause he knew that the faeces would hit rotary impeller eventually. So it's better to enjoy being stupid when you can so that you don’t act stupid when it is the most necessary.

After the regular classes in the morning, there was the lunch break, this time he saw Lunch rush and they were really like gourmet level dishes for reasonable prices. Because the rates were regular rates, which you would get at any street-side stall.

While he also could make meals on this level due to Ma Kensei and Miu Furinji’s knowledge but they would take too much time, and why waste time when he could have what he ordered at just a little markup. Considering that he wasn’t short of money, he decided to always eat at the canteen.

For lunch, he ordered Garlic Naan with butter chicken and egg fried rice. (A.N What? Don’t give me that look. As an Indian, I have to promote our cultural dishes. Otherwise, the community will chase me,). A trivia knowledge you would need to know was that Ichigo’s favourite cuisines were Indian, Chinese, Mexican, Italian, American and Japanese, specifically in that order.

After lunch, and it was the period Ichigo was excited about the whole day, The battle training!.


	8. Hero Costumes and Rules of the training

It was finally here, the Ichigo class was waiting for the whole day, the basic hero training class. Just then Ichigo heard footsteps coming towards the class with his trained hearing before footsteps suddenly stopped at the door. The door suddenly banged open and All Might came through it

“I am coming through this door like a normal person!”

Immediately all the surrounding students started whispering and exclaiming like a bunch of kindergartener kids. Talking about how he was wearing his silver age costume, how it was so retro.

“I teach the Hero basic training course”

‘The first thing in his mind was that All might not introduce himself, probably to avoid telling his real name’ and as Ichigo looked around the class everyone was also focused on all might that nobody noticed.

“It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero.

You will take the most units in this subject!

Now let's get right into it!

Today we will be doing ‘Combat training’

Costumes based on your quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started

After you finish getting changed, please gather at ground beta.”

Thus as everyone started getting ready he also wore his costume. His costume took a hard time for him to decide. At first, he thought of going into full Alphonse armour to honour them. 

But then decided against it because it didn’t suit his martial arts as he was a more flexible fighter and the armour was rather bulky and the only reason Alphonse was able to fight as well he could was because there was no human body in it.

Then his second decision was to choose from all the superhero comics, marvel heroes were out since he made a manga about them here. Then he tried DC heroes. He made a lot of sketches for a possible hero suit. Then he thought of all anime armours, like Gilgamesh’s golden armour, he felt it was rather good to wear a golden costume considering that he was an alchemist.

But soon decided against it as it was too showy and not techy enough for his tastes. Then he thought of bleach. He was about to dismiss it considering the impracticality of shinigami robes for a hero when a thought struck him and he remembered the only time Ichigo ever wore armour.

It was Ichigo’s full bringer armour. It was armoury enough that it would give him protection against a missed heavy attack, but it was also light enough that he could move freely and it wouldn’t restrict his martial arts. 

With a little bit of modification to the facepiece, the upper side of the mask was modified to be a bit like fitted with a glass visor which seamlessly fit into the strip and the lower part had a collapsible gas mask.

But since he couldn’t make the armour of Reiatsu and willpower like the anime, he decided to use one of the best metals available for the hero support items. For the inner part of the armour, the black clothing was made of the same material All might used for his suits so that it would last a long time. For the finishing touch, he made the armour parts come painted in the same tone as Alphonse’s armour which was a gunmetal grey.

As he was done dressing up he looked around to see what everyone was wearing, most of the students wore the same outfits except a few notable exceptions.

As he watched through the one’s that changed he immediately singled out the cause of their changes, they were all because of the manga. he created and recreated.

The first one was Rikido Sato also known as Sugarman, his costume was modelled after power-man from his ambitionverse manga which resembled the one from the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon. The only difference was that the costume extended to cover half of his face just like in the anime.

The second one whose costume changed was Mezo Shoji, who still kept the half-face mask but just one look at his costume and everybody would scream that Mezo was a Kakashi cosplayer. The only difference was that he wore boots, he didn’t wear any gloves, and the blue undershirt stopped at his shoulders. 

The third one, who changed was Shinso. He was pretty much a carbon copy of Iron fist without his dragon insignia but instead, there was an insignia of a mockingbird and his costume was purple with lots of the carbon fibre cloth that Aizawa used around his hands and towards his torso. He also had on a face mask with a voice modulator.

The fourth one that changed was Kaminari, this one that shocked him the most (A.N get it Shocked, it was an electric pun, it was an electric pun *sigh* anyway), Unlike other people who were inspired by hero costumes, Kaminari’s suit was inspired by electro, in the sense he had a techno suit with capacitors and a big bolt Shazam style on the chest. Luckily he didn’t copy the green and yellow of the electro Ichigo drew in his manga but took the main colour yellow and with blue highlights.

The last one and the most changed was of course Izuku. When Ichigo saw Izuku’s costume he knew he had already completely derailed canon. Izuku had almost become Captain Izuku. It looked like Izuku was heavily connected with Captain America before he got his quirk because he was almost a carbon copy of Captain America.

If he had a shield and the star insignia wasn’t removed and he hadn’t changed the wings in the helmet to an all might’s hair looking piece, and with the weird grinning face mask. Unlike Captain America though, Izuku changed the colour scheme to green, red and white.

Though now his suit didn’t look like it was made by his mom, and it was probably made by a support company.

As they were going towards the girl’s section of the class, he could notice any difference in their clothing. Then again he couldn’t expect girls to like Manga that much.

Thus as everyone was ready they headed into ground B where the class would begin.

Immediately All Might started a spiel

“They say clothes make the man, Shonen, Shoujo.

Be fully aware that from now on you are heroes. That’s great everyone, you look cool!

Now shall we begin, you zygotes?

Now that you are all ready, it is time to start combat training!” 

“Sensei? This was a battle centre from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting an urban battle again?”

“No, We are going two steps ahead.

Most of the time, fighting a villain takes place outside, but if you take a look at the numbers the truly atrocious villains will appear at a higher rate indoors.

Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals, In this society saturated with heroes. The truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows and manipulate things.

For this class, you will be split into villain teams and hero teams and fight a 2 on 2 indoor battles”

“Without basic training?” asked Asui-chan

“This is a real battle to understand those basics!

However, the key is that this time there are no robots you can just beat up.”

“Then how will the wins and losses be determined?” asked Yaoyorozu.

“Can we beat them up anyway?” Bakugou asked 

“Do we have punishments just like Aizawa-sensei’s test?” asked Ochako

“How shall be split up?” asked Iida

“I will answer all of your questions. Now listen carefully

The situation is that the villains have hidden nuclear weapons somewhere in the warehouse. The heroes are trying to dispose of the bomb,

The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. 

The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon the whole time or capture the heroes.

Teams will be picked by taking lots.”

“Teams are picked up so Haphazardly?” asked Iida

“Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies”

“I see the discernment to look ahead. Please excuse my rudeness!”

“It is fine. Let’s do this quickly ”

Immediately the teams were picked up

Team 1 - Izuku Midoriya, Hanta Sero

Team 2 - Mina Ashido, Mashirao Ojiro

Team 3 - Yaoyorozu Momo, Mezo Shoji

Team 4 - Yuga Aoyama, Tenya Iida

Team 5 - Ochako Uraraka, Rikido Sato

Team 6 - Eijiro Kirishima, Shoto Todoroki

Team 7 - Fumikage Tokoyami, Bakugou Katsuki

Team 8 - Hitoshi Shinso, Tsuyu Asui

Team 9 - Toru Hagakure, Denki Kaminari

Team 10 - Ichigo Kurosaki, Kyoka Jirou

“Now that you have picked your teams, Let’s pick your enemies”

Immediately he put his hand into two boxes and pulled them out with slips in both of his hands. He repeated this a few times and wrote down the results for everyone to see.

Battle 1 - Villain Team10 vs Hero Team5

Battle 2 - Villain Team8 vs Hero Team2

Battle 3 - Villain Team7 vs Hero Team9

Battle 4 - Villain Team1 vs Hero Team4

Battle 5 - Villain Team6 vs Hero Team3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creation is hard, cheer me up with some kudos!  
> If there are Illustrations they are posted here or at Discord  
> My discord link- https://discord.gg/3GDnU3Y  
> [](https://ibb.co/SmJwtXm)  
> [](https://ibb.co/QfB8cMy)  
> [](https://ibb.co/85HS70R)  
> [](https://ibb.co/WkkT8HC)  
> [](https://imgbb.com/)  
> [](https://ibb.co/pvyW0rf)


	9. Acting like a Villain is a stress relief

As soon as the battle list came up Ichigo knew he probably had some kind of protagonist aura because you don’t get the first battle of the day on your first day of school. (A.N: Like Seriously, I used a group randomizer to make the matchups and the 3 times I randomized team 10 it was always in the first battle.)

“Villain team, go into the building first and do your preparations. In five minutes, the hero team will break-in, and the battle will start!.”

As Ichigo and Jirou were going into the building, All Might stopped them and said, 

“Ichigo-Shounen, Jirou-Shoujo, Learn to think from the perspective of the villains. This is pretty close to a real battle. Go all out, and don’t be afraid to get hurt, but do remember that if things go too far, I will stop the battle”

Ichigo looked at Jirou, asking if she had any questions to ask All Might to which she shook her head.

“Thank you, Sensei,” said Ichigo and walked into the building with Jiro, quickly climbing to the top floor where the bomb was located.

“Hmm, looks like it is a paper mache,” said Jiro while tapping the make-believe nuclear bomb. 

“So, shall we get to planning?” Ichigo asked.

“Sure. So first things first, are we stalling till the timer ends or trying to capture the heroes?” asked Jiro

“Why not do both?” said Ichigo with a conspiratorial smirk.

“How?” asked Jiro curiously.

“So first, we will…...”

//Time skip 5 minutes later//

Ochako POV

Seeing that the timer for 5 mins was over, I asked: “Sato-kun, looks like it is time to go in.”

“Hai, Uraraka-san. We should enter, be careful and check for traps.”

Immediately, as we entered the building, it immediately became dark as all the windows were somehow closed along with all the doors.

‘What was happening? I have a bad feeling that we need to get out of here.’

“Sato-kun, we need to get out of here quickly. I have a bad feeling.”

“Me too Uraraka-san.”

As I got close to the door which seemed to have been blocked, I noticed that rather than not having a handle or hinges, it was somewhat fused with the wall. But then I had a sudden idea: we could float to the top!

“Sato-kun, let's use my quirk to float to the top by leaving from the window.”

“Yes, that is a great idea Uraraka-san.”

Immediately, Sato-kun and I went toward the windows. But just as we neared it, earth spikes started coming up from the ground. So before they could hit us, Sato-kun and I started to dodge them. 

It was then that Ichigo-Kun's voice came through the walls “Kukuku, you Heroes, so predictable. Immediately trying to avoid a confrontation by sneaking upon us.”. Which was then followed by Ichigo-kun insulting us and trying to make us angry.

Unknowingly, while dodging the spikes, we neared a closed room. Sato-kun immediately ate some sugar, punched and broke the door and we entered the room, but I then heard Sato-Kun’s scream

“Not good, we have been fooled. They made us dodge the spikes and carefully led us to this room to lead us into an ambush.”

But by the time we had realized, it was too late and the room closed up and trapped us inside. Then suddenly the walls and ceiling started to turn into spikes and extended at a speed much faster than before and stopped right before our faces. 

We were so stunned by the spikes that me and Sato-kun didn’t notice that Jiro-san had come behind us and she immediately blasted us with sonic blasts at close range. The blasts stunned us and we covered our ears because of the pain but Ichigo-kun came through a hole in the ceiling and quickly tied the capture tape around both of us.

“Villain Team Wins!” I heard All Might's voice declare and couldn’t help but sigh at my performance in this battle.

*Scene Change*

Third Person POV

“Cheer up Uraraka-shoujo, Sato-Shounen. You both showed some fine skills in the battle. Whether you win or lose, looking back and learning from your experiences is a part of life.” Said All Might as he put his hand on Sato's shoulder. Now, it is time to go back and review everything.”

*Review room*

“So, the MVP of the battle is Ichigo-kun. Can any of you tell me why?”

“Because he controlled the battle rhythm from the very start,” said Iida.

“Because he made a great plan to take maximum advantage of his teammate’s powers,” said Izuku.

“Because he looked so Manly, tricking them into an ambush?” Kirishima said.

“Because the bast***d distracted them with his shit-talking?” Bakugou said.

“Because he was using his quirk in tandem with Jiro to control the whole building as if it were a living thing?” Shoto said.

“Yes, All of those reasons, but mainly his planning.” replied All Might.

“First thing Ichigo-shounen did correctly was that he didn’t let the heroes get anywhere near the bomb floor. This way, even if he was defeated the heroes would have lost some time to find the bomb.

Point number two was because all of you, shounen and shoujo, still haven’t observed it yet but the nuclear device on that floor is actually a fake.”

Then All Might showed Ichigo setting up a fake bomb in a room and making the floor in that area very thin. If people approached the fake bomb the floor would have collapsed.

“Ichigo-shounen showed exactly how smart villains can make you make mistakes which can cause great damage or even death.

The third thing Ichigo shonen did that was worthy of learning was that he had prepared a last case contingency. Am I right Ichigo-Shounen?”

‘What the heck, how the heck did he notice that? Looks like he isn't the number one pro hero for nothing.’ 

“*Sigh* Yes, in case the plan was a complete failure and we were completely defeated with no chance of escape, I would have made the building collapse on itself.”

“Yes, see this shounen, shojo, even though Ichigo-shounen played the villain, there could have been a hero protecting citizens in the same spot. 

He would have sacrificed himself to save the people. But the same thing applies to villains as well when they are pushed into a corner, they may also do the same thing but without noble intentions like what the hero had.”

‘Well, I could have escaped the collapsed building due to my perfect body control but let's not burst that bubble.’ Ichigo thought.

“Next is the criticism,” Ochako and Sato immediately winced at that.

“We will start with Jiro-shoujo before coming to the losing team.”

“Young Jiro, you performed excellently in the entire battle. Timing your attack perfectly with Ichigo-Shounen but my criticism is that during the planning phase, you didn’t give any input to the plan or ask questions about the plan.

While that is okay here, in a real-life scenario if you go into the battle without completely understanding the plan or if you find something uncomfortable in the plan you could get killed due to it.”

“Now, to the losing Hero team. Can anyone tell me what the Hero team did wrong?”

“Sensei, can I answer? ” Yaoyorozu Momo asked and quickly got confirmation,

“Firstly, the hero team didn’t decide to use Uraraka-san’s floating quirk until they were inside the building and that caused them to be locked into the building by Ichigo-san.

Secondly, even though they knew the quirk of Jiro-san, they didn't think to float to avoid the villains detecting them through sound.

Thirdly was that Sato-san could have broken the spikes and bulldozed their way to the bomb even though he would have less time to stop the bomb.

Finally, they were distracted by the goading and talking of Ichigo-san so they were unable to notice that they were being directed to a closed room with a single entrance and exit. 

A hero should always keep in mind the escape routes for a room, if not for retreating when a situation is too dangerous at least so that if a captured or cornered villain tries to escape they can predict it and block the escape.”

‘Sh-She said more than I was expecting.’ thought All Might with a face twitch.

“W-Well, Sato-shounen and Uraraka-shoujo should have also made a plan of action before they went in to decide how they wanted to approach the situation.

For example, if they wanted to lure the Villains to come out and fight, they should go with a louder search, but if you wanted to sneak in you would have immediately entered the building while floating.

But the answer was correct," said All Might with a thumbs up.

“Start with the basics to develop one’s learning and devote yourself wholeheartedly, otherwise we won't become top heroes,” said Momo.

“All right everyone, let's change locations and start the second match! Tackle this training after thinking about what we just talked about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I have got some beta readers to help clean up future chapters. Hope you find the quality much improved. Thank you @Z35T for beta reading.
> 
> Creation is hard, cheer me up with some kudos!  
> If there are Illustrations they are in comments or at Discord  
> My discord link- https://discord.gg/3GDnU3Y


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo sat in the waiting room with the other students and was immediately congratulated by other students,

"Oi, Ichigo your costume is so Manly bro, you did very well in the battle."

"Ichigo, I am sorry it took me so long but I couldn't find you after the tour. I wanted to personally thank you for your words on the entrance exam. It was very inspirational for me. Your costume design is very functional as well as good looking," Iida said.

As Ichigo was about to respond to Iida, Bakugou came near Ichigo and said

"Oi, you stupid strawberry, don't get cocky cause I will take the number one spot and crush you like the fruit you are!"

Saying that he immediately walked away.

"How rude!" Iida said.

Ichigo was surprised and laughed hard behind his mental shields at Bakugou's comment, when did he ever flaunt his wins? If it was anything else it was Bakugou who was the cocky one, and he couldn't help but find the irony of the situation very funny.

"It is no problem Iida, it is always better to fix a misconception of a person early into the career so that person can choose his future more carefully." He said to which Iida thanked him again and went away to talk with Yaoyorozu probably about her analysis of his match.

"Eh, what is Iida talking about? Also, don't worry about Bakugou, he is like his quirk he’s an explosive guy," said Kirishima

"How do you know about it? This is only the first day you know?"

"Ah, that... I am kinda good at reading people and so I guess that is my reading on Bakugou?"

"Heh, don't worry. I know what Bakugou is like from Izuku. Anyway, on the day of the entrance exam, I figured out about the rescue points before the start of the exam and after it, I was talking with Shinso about it ....." Ichigo quickly gave a recap about the conversation between them that day, somewhere during the conversation Izuku also came and started to listen.

"Wow, great words Ichigo-kun. By the way, nice costume Ichigo-kun, and I loved the way you planned to use the greatest advantage you could get out of Jiro-san's quirk."

"Oh, Izuku, thanks for the compliment. Your costume is not bad itself, it looks like it was inspired by Captain America from the ambitionverse series. By the way, thank Aunty Inko for sending me those sweets and cookies for my Birthday, they were really tasty."

"Oh, yeah my costume is based on Captain America because you know as a late bloomer, it kinda fits because of me going from my wimpy self to my current muscled self. It was no problem for Mom, Ichigo-kun."

"Man your speech was Manly Ichigo and I thought you were more of a Spiderman type of guy Izuku, you know because of all your notes and nerdy behaviour. But you are right, I also think Captain America is also a good fit for you." Kirishima said.

"Hmm, anyway nice costume, you should think about integrating eyewear into the costume because I heard the Tony company is going to launch a new hero support item based on Artificial Reality. Man, but you should tell Aunt Inko that I would like some more cookies because the ones I got for my birthday are almost over."

Talking about Inko's cookies made Ichigo reminisce of the first time Ichigo met Inko.

// Flashback //

"Hey Izuku, If you want to focus completely on building your body then you have to test out of school. What subjects are you unable to pass out of if you have to take the exams right now?"

"Ah, I am very good in all subjects except the languages and the social sciences."

"Hmm, that is very good then for the next week I will stay at your home and tutor you to make sure you can pass the exam."

"But Kurosaki-san, what about the principal and the school authorities?"

"Don't worry about that, I will take care of it."

"Instead you should worry about asking your Mum."

"Oh, yeah okay then please let me ask my mother."

Izuku then proceeded to make a call to his mom and get permission from her.

** That evening, Midoriya Apartment **

"I am back home."

"Oh, Izuku you are back! And you must be Izuku's friend. Nice to meet you."

"Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for taking care of me, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you."

"Oh, looks like you both have had quite the workout, why don't you have a bath and get ready and I will be setting up the dinner. Izuku why don't you show Ichigo-kun around the house."

"Yes, mom." Izuku then nervously showed him around the house. He almost lost control of his Mind shields and burst out laughing when he saw Izuku's All Might shrine in his All Might merchandise room. After that, they both had baths and got to the table just in time for the dinner to be served.

"So Ichigo-kun, what do your parents do?" Inko asked.

"Oh, they both died in a villain attack a few months after I was born. I now live in an orphanage near Dagobah beach with the other orphanage children Midoriya-san."

"Oh, you can just call me aunt Inko, sorry for bringing it up Ichigo-kun, I did not know," Inko said anxiously. Huh, now he could see where Izuku got his nervousness.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I never felt their absence before with Sister Lily in the orphanage. She is a big sister and mother figure to me and I even have an adopted brother. Here, this is a picture of me, Sister Lily and my adopted brother Shinso. These are the other kids in the orphanage, this is the little tanuki Tanaka, this is the strict Mimuro, and this is ... "

Unknowingly they had a happy dinner with Ichigo introducing his orphanage and the kids to Izuku and Inko and for some time he forgot that he was in a stranger's home. Talking and chatting with Inko had somehow made him remember his aunt from his previous life and Ichigo felt comfortable with her.

Over the next week, as he stayed at their house and tutored Izuku, he genuinely liked Inko. While he still disliked Izuku for being spineless and his complete lack of initiative for his dream it had dissolved from the previous hate to the current dislike sheerly because of Inko. The frequent visits from Toshinori also didn’t go unnoticed by him as well as the ambiguous relation between Toshinori and Inko.

While he would not interfere in their relationship, he offered to instruct Inko when he saw her looking for super costly work out devices.

"Oh, Inko-san looks like you are looking to buy some fitness devices for the house. You know I have a medical degree and also have a dojo licence so if you want I can instruct you."

"Oh no, Ichigo-kun this is for Izuku. I heard how he is going to be trained by you, anyway now that you are here you probably know about which devices I should choose."

"Don't worry about it, I just bought a new gym machine and the old one is kinda collecting dust. Why don't you guys take it, you know what I will tell Asato-nii to bring them here first thing tomorrow morning. "

"But Ichigo-kun, that is yours."

"Don't worry Inko-san as I said: better with someone who can use it than rotting at my home. Now, what about my offer to instruct you? Since I am going to train Izuku anyway, I can instruct you when he isn’t training."

"Hmm, I am kinda feeling out of shape." He heard her mumble to herself but with his training hearing, he was able to pick it up.

"Ok, Ichigo-kun. I will take up that offer."

Eventually, he changed her habit of stress eating sweet food to stress eating salads by making and teaching her how to make delicious salads. But the things that he loved were her cookies and pudding. He ate the puddings first because they didn't last and stored and ate the cookies whenever he was in the emotional dumps or was frustrated with the lack of progress in a project.

// Flashback Ends //

"How do you know Izuku, Ichigo?" Kirishima asked.

"I was the one that trained his body to withstand his quirk. When Izuku first unlocked his quirk a single punch almost shattered his arm completely and if his body was not trained properly he would probably have exploded and died from body failure."

Ichigo was explaining to Kirishima when from the corner of his eyes he saw Bakugou tense up when he said that Izuku would have probably died by the bodily explosion.

'What a tsundere.' Ichigo thought when he saw Bakugou's reaction. (A.N.: For readers who don't know what a Tsundere is, you can search for the song 'It's Not Like I like you' on youtube it perfectly depicts 'Tsundere' behaviour.)

"5 mins of preparation time for the Villains is up, the Hero team can go in." And to signify the start of the match an air horn was activated

** Battle Building B **

Match number 2: Villain Team 8- Hitoshi Shino, Tsuyu Asui VS Hero Team 9- Mina Ashido, Mashirao Ojiro

As soon as the airhorn rang, Mina and Ojiro entered the building. They quickly made it through the building and reached the room with Shinso and Asui. The battle immediately started between Shinso and Ojiro, and Asui and Mina.

As they were battling, Shinso suddenly used his voice modulator to imitate Ojiro's voice and said: "Ashido-san, Let's switch."

"Okay" Mina responded instinctively and was immediately caught by Shinso's mind control.

"Tsuyu-san, the plan is a success." It immediately became a two vs one as Shinso and Asui worked together and fought Ojiro. Seeing that the battle was taking some time and they didn't have the stamina to fight as long as Ojiro, Shinso got an idea and immediately ordered,

"Ashido-san, now you shall use your acid to keep cutting off Ojiro's escape routes."

Shinso could have ordered Mina to fight with them to make it a 3 vs 1 but Shinso knew any hits to her in the middle of the battle would probably break the control. But eventually, his plan worked and Ojiro tripped on Mina's acid and before Ojiro could recover from the fall, Shinso quickly captured him with his capturing tape.

After that, he quickly captured the mind-controlled Mina as well.

"Hero team captured, Villain team wins," All Might declared.

*Review Room*

"Now that everybody is back in the room, I declare that the MVP of the match is Shinso-Shounen!. With that out of the way now we will discuss all the mistakes made by both the teams."

"First we will start with the losing team, Do you know why you guys lost?"

"It is because of me being controlled," Mina said, looking down with a sad face.

"Now, I will not mince my words but the reason you lost is partly because of your mistake Mina-shoujo. But it was not all your mistake. Now we will see what you did correctly.

1.) You didn't immediately rush into the Bomb room headfirst but also made sure to scout ahead and make sure there weren't any traps or fakes.

2.) You chose the correct opponents to battle, seeing that Shinso-shounen is physically weaker than Ojiro-shounen and would counter him while Mina-shoujo could use her Acid to restrict Tsuyu-shoujo by spraying acid on the area she lands.

Now onto your mistakes.

1.) The mistake both of you made was that even though you knew how Shinso-shounen could control you if you responded to him, you didn't prepare a contingency plan.

2.) The next mistake Mina-shoujo made was that you did not take the training battle seriously. You were treating the battle like it was a sports event like baseball and weren't using your acid to harm the other side. In a real-life villain battle, it would have cost the lives of you and your teammate and it is also because of this behaviour that you let your guard down and got caught.

3.) Ojiro-shounen's mistake was that when he noticed Mina-shoujo being mind-controlled, he didn't immediately try to wake her up. With your martial prowess if you had risked injury and put everything you had into it you would have probably been able to knock Mina-shoujo out of the mind control."

Seeing that Ojiro and Mina understood their mistakes, All Might changed his direction towards Shinso and Tsuyu's team.

"Now the winning team, even though you won, it was a very hard-won victory and there are still some mistakes. First, we will talk about what your team did correctly.

1.) You made the correct choice to fight both teammates of the enemy team in the same room without separating so that you can use the voice modulation to trick them.

2.) You chose the correct opponent to mind control as if you had controlled Ojiro-shounen instead, even if you would be able to defeat Mina-shoujo, you would not be able to immediately capture her as she could have melted it with her acid and the longer he was under the mind control, the more likely Ojiro-shounen might have been able to fight the effects of the mind-control.

3.) You observed very quickly that Ojiro was going for the Bomb and made sure to lock out his escape route by using Mina-shoujo.

Now for the criticism

1.) You did not set any traps throughout the building. Even if you are sure that they would be able to escape your traps, you should still put traps as that would give help on the timer by wasting the heroes time and also because it would mentally drain the heroes because of being on a constant lookout and would be more susceptible to fall in your mind control.

2.) You also did not make any contingencies for the bomb, like hiding or at least a trap around it.

3.) You also weren't pro-active in attacking the heroes throughout the building, only staying near the bomb indirectly also risking it.

4.) You made the wrong decision to fight near the bomb. In case of a defeat, if you fight in another room, it will at least give you a minute to recover and go after them again until completely defeated.

So in conclusion even though your team won, it was a hard-won victory and the result could have gone either way."

"Now that the discussion about this battle is over, it's time for the next battle. Villain Team 7 vs Hero Team 8"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, ha, my dear readers, I am glad you are here, you are here I was just getting ready to serve you AN AUTHOR NOTE TRAP. Now it is time to tell you a tragic backstory. You see my dear readers when I started to write the faction I was just a boy searching for affection through the readers. But now that I have reached the point where I am getting bored with writing the same fic, I am going to slow my updates to only Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday at 9:00 pm. But worry not my readers, soon I will use my latest invention, the very-long-chapter-inator, to hit every chapter I post from now on with these chapters, soon with all my new readers, I shall take over all of the *Brings out a map with magnifying glass* MHA-Fullmetal Crossover Fanfiction area.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Creation is hard, cheer me up with some kudos!  
> If there are Illustrations they are posted here or at Discord.  
> My discord link- https://discord.gg/3GDnU3Y  
> Slim Inko


	11. The End of the Battle training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, readers of Alchemo, you have been caught in the author note trap-inator v1.1, you see for a long time I have wanted a collaborator for the evil scheme of taking over the Fullmetal-MHA crossover area for eternity, so I designed my evil invention the collaborator-inator (Yes, I know it is a mouthful.) and used it on my former fan @Z35T, together we shall take this fic to new heights. Here is a message from him. “Yo! I got turned! Now I have to stay for like 100 chapters.”
> 
> Back to the serious stuff, so a lot of guys on different platforms have given some criticism, the following have been accepted and put into effect. 
> 
> No more author notes in the middle of the fic. Drop the honorifics except in cases like All Might where it is the character’s thing. Stop the battle criticism as it has holes in it and doesn't add anything substantial to the story. Stop the word slips. Thanks for all the reviews and support.  
> \--------------------------------------  
> Creation is hard, cheer me up with some kudos!  
> If there are Illustrations they are posted here or at Discord.  
> My discord link- https://discord.gg/3GDnU3Y  
> 

*Meeting room*

“Shinso’s quirk is kinda creepy but also so manly,” Kirishima said to Ichigo.

“Y-Yes, I find Shinso’s quirk a little bit frightening but he is still a great person,” Izuku said.

“It is unfair to judge a person by his quirk Izuku.” Commented Iida.

“Don’t get all stressed out Iida, Izuku wasn’t judging; he was just saying that he respects Shinso’s strength of character to not use his quirk on innocents and that he didn’t turn to villainy even though his quirk was practically made for it. 

As Shinso’s brother, I can testify it is hard to find someone with Shinso’s heart. I know times when we were children, he could have simply brainwashed someone into giving him stuff he liked. 

Heck, he could have gotten away with it because nobody remembers being brainwashed by him unless they are on the lookout for it.”

“Yes, I also greatly admire Shinso’s character.” Iida nodded. 

As others went back to idle chatter, Ichigo was reminiscing about the first time he met Shinso, and how before Ichigo met with Shinso he didn't have a single friend.

// Flashback //

A kid with indigo-coloured hair which split off into large tufts was standing in front of a canal staring at his reflection and practising his speech.

“Hi, I am Hitoshi Shinso. What are you doing? No, no that is too rowdy. 

Hi, I am Hitoshi Shinso. Do you wanna hang out? No, no that is still a bit rude. But maybe...

Hi, my name is Hitoshi Shinso. Can I play with you? Yes! This is the one, it feels more natural.”

And so Hitoshi, who finished practising his introduction, went towards the park where he saw a group of kids playing together.

‘Today is the day I am going to make some friends.’ Shinso thought to himself. Then, as he gathered confidence and was about to speak to the boys when he heard one the boys saying,

“Hey, guys let’s get out of here. The mind-control villain is here.” He said it loud enough for Shinso to hear it.

“Hey, I’m not a villain, take that back.” Shouted Shinso and the other kid looked like he was about to retort before another kid covered his mouth.

“Oi, Aoki, did you lose your mind! If you reply, he might brainwash you. Let’s run away!” The boy covering the first boy’s mouth said and together they ran away.

Shinso, not being deterred, saw a group of girls playing at the swings so he went there to introduce himself to them.

“Hi, my name is Hitoshi Shinso. Can I play with you?”

“Hi, my name is Sumida Ruriko. Nice to meet you too. Wanna push the swing?”

“Ok,” Shinso replied as he went to the back to push the swing when a lady came by and saw Shinso playing with Ruriko.

“You and your devilish quirk should stay away from my daughter. If I ever see you coming near Ruri-chan, I will complain to the orphanage you stay in. Let’s go Ruri-chan, don’t play with that boy ever again.”

As the girl left with her mother, Shinso stood there blankly in the empty playground and after some time, it started raining which finally broke him out of the stupor.

Shinso immediately dropped to his knees and let out a heart-wrenching cry to the sky, “Damn it, damn it, why can’t I have any friends? I never used my quirk for anything evil, even then why? WHY!!!?” 

He then started pummeling the ground with his fists, making them bloody in the process when a hand reached out and caught his fist. Shinso looked up to see Ichigo from his orphanage staring at him.

“Why Ichigo?! I never did anything evil with my quirk. But everybody still hates me! Why damn it?”

“Who said everybody hates you? You have Sister Lily as a Mother and Sister who loves you unconditionally and you know what? From today onwards you are my brother, even if there is nobody for you, remember I will be there for you.”

Ichigo then proceeded to hug Shinso who couldn’t help but cry on Ichigo’s shoulder, letting all of his pain out.

// Flashback End //

*Meanwhile in Battle Building C*

Match Number 3 : Villain team 7- Katsuki Bakugou and Fumikage Tokoyami VS Hero team 9- Toru Hagakure and Kaminari Denki

//Villain Team//

“Oi, chicken head!” Bakugo called out as he and Tokoyami walked out of the meeting room, “Just leave the clobbering to me, I’ll kill those idiots so bad they’ll want to die. So don’t hold me back and just protect the bomb.”

“Wait for a second Bakugou, that’s not a good idea. Hagakure is an invisible girl, remember? what if she gets past both of us like that? Kaminari could shock you if you were alone.” Tokoyami spoke while ignoring what he was called.

“Tch. As if that Pikachu rip-off could do anything against me. But what do you think we should do?”

“Well you see, my quirk gets stronger in the dark so we should keep the bomb in a dark room which I protect. And you can guard the door so that Hagakure doesn’t get through.”

“So you want me to be a stupid guard dog!”

‘You bark enough to be one after all.’ Tokoyami thought but didn’t say out loud, “No but you would be a guardian.”

Bakugo stopped for a second before grunting, “I guess that’s fine.”

“Well, I guess I’ll set up a few traps that can work in the dark. Like All Might said before, it could slow them down.”

“Whatever, it’s not like we need them or anything.”

Tokoyami stilled at Bakugo’s words, ‘Was that a Tsundere line?’

“Well that’s alright, I’ll put the traps myself.”

// Hero Team //

“Ok! Now it’s finally our turn!” An excited female voice spoke out from an empty spot next to our resident Pikachu.

Said Pikachu was slightly salivating while looking in the direction the voice came from, “Say, Hagakure, you’re naked right?”

“Ah! Don’t look!” She shouted and the sounds of her running around were heard.

“S-sorry but… where are you now.” He said, hoping that he could ‘accidentally’ run into her.

“Here!” A voice appeared from behind him causing him to jump with a girly yelp.

“Hagakure, please don’t do that again.”

“Ok but you can just call me Toru. Hagakure’s kind of long anyway isn’t it.”

“R-right. You can just call me Denki too.”

“Ok Denki. I guess I should scout out the competition first to look for traps or something like that.”

“RIght. But be careful of Bakugo, he did get third in the exam. I heard he got the most Villain points, 7 more than even Ichigo. Plus he seems like the type of person that would easily get mad. Remember he raged at Midoriya before.”

“Yes, but we could use that can’t we?” Toru said in a wise voice.

“Yes…” Denki replied in a fearful voice, “But do we have to?”

Although he couldn’t see it, he knew what he was receiving from the invisible girl was a wide smile that made his heart drop.

“Okay…”

// With Bakugou //

‘Where the hell are those wimps?’ Bakugo thought while impatiently stomping his foot on the ground.

Just then, he heard a sound and clattered footsteps. He looked to the side and saw Denki who seemed to have frozen upon seeing him. With a feral grin, Bakugo gave chase and Denki ran like the little mouse he is.

Although Bakugo was much faster than Denki, he couldn’t use his full speed due to the yellow mouse continuously taking turns through different corridors.

‘Damn it! I need to practise my sharp movement.’ Bakugo thought to himself but he smirked as he saw Denki trip and fall by himself because of the panic.

“Heh, you’re so dead you little rat.”

But to his surprise, Denki let out a sigh of relief, “I never expected to make it this far, you know. I thought you would have caught it as soon as you saw me.”

His surprise at Denki’s sigh turned into confusion, which then morphed into realization, as he shouted “DAMMIT!”

// With Tokoyami //

Being a warrior of the darkness, he was perfectly fine with standing still in it. Although the room wasn’t completely dark - a precaution to not lose control, it was dark enough to greatly hamper one’s vision.

Creak.

The door opened a bit and no one entered so he immediately sent Dark Shadow to attack the area near the door.

Although it hit no one, he knew someone moved to the left to dodge his attack. He knew this because he set up multiple ropes which entwined over the floor and let him see when people stepped on them.

So that was the start of the one-sided chase. Tokoyami started sending his Dark Shadow to get Hagakure who was trying her best to not be hit by the creature of darkness.

She wanted to get close to the bomb but found that she was too preoccupied with her pursuer. It was getting closer to her with every second and just as it was right above her, a large explosion sounded.

BOOM!!!

The top of the room flew off along with the wall that was blown up and being on the top floor to lengthen the time it would take for the heroes to reach them, all the darkness was removed by the sunlight that entered.

Dark Shadow fell back to Tokoyami who was blinded by the sudden light and Toru saw Bakugo run-in with a rage-filled expression.’

‘Chance.’ She thought as she ran towards the bomb but as she did that, Tokoyami saw the ropes around her bend down so he ran in to block her himself.

Unfortunately, being the battle genius that he was, Bakugo also noticed it and ran at Toru while pushing Tokoyami to the side. She survived a right hook as she accidentally tripped over some of the rope and as Bakugo was about to kick her while she was down, his leg was grabbed by Denki who had followed him.

“Move!” Toru quickly rolled away at Denki’s shout as lightning surrounded him, “Indiscriminate Shock 1.3 Million Volts!”

“Arghhhh!” Bakugou shouted in pain as Toru used that time to quickly tie up Tokoyami who was trapped in the ropes which had messed up due to Bakugo’s indiscriminate charge.

“Guhehe.” As the lightning stopped, a stupid sound escaped Denki and the smoke around dispersed which revealed him standing with a dopey face and two thumbs being held up.

Next to him, Bakugo was standing with small burns all over him as he growled and slowly walked towards Toru who was skipping towards the bomb.

“Villain team captured, Hero team wins," All Might declared.

*Meeting Room*

“Kacchan is gonna be pissed! In this battle, it was entirely his fault. If Denki had finished Denki or at least waited and guarded the door as he did at the beginning, they would have won. With how powerful Tokoyami’s quirk is in the darkness, he could have easily defeated Hagakure.”

“Looks like Bakugou’s hot temper cost him this battle” commented Iida

As Bakugo came into the meeting room with Tokoyami, “Kacchan don’t you need to go to the medical wing?”

“Shut up Deku, it is just a small scratch. I will go there after all the battles are over.”

“Oi, oi Bakugou don’t be so explosive. Hehe, You lost the match because you blew a fuse at the start of the battle.” Shinso just facepalmed at Ichigo’s bad puns.

“Anyway, Who do you think will win in the next match Bakugou?” asked Kirishima

Already angry at Ichigo’s pun, Bakugou snarled, “I don’t care about the battles of some stupid side characters.”

‘Then why are you staying here instead of going to the hospital wing you tsundere’ went through the minds of everyone who heard him.

“I think this battle could either way but for now it is leaning heavily towards Izuku’s team,” said Ichigo.

*Meanwhile in Battle Building D*

Match Number 4 : Villain team 1- Izuku Midoriya and Hanta Sero VS Hero team 4- Yuga Aoyama and Tenya Iida

//Villain Team//

Izuku started to anxiously fidget around with his fingers as he walked up Building D with Sero.

Seeing this, Sero tried to calm him down, “Oi, Izuku you got to lighten up, we are gonna do fine.”

Calming down a little, Izuku immediately started to make a plan.

“Sero, let’s make a plan.”

“Sure.”

“Thank you for cooperating Sero.”

“No problem now get on with the plan”.

“Okay, I was thinking that if I keep fighting and stop Iida from reaching the bomb then we will lead him into a trap set with your tapes and since Iida has problems in cornering, we can capture him at once”

“Okay, I think this area would work better for the traps we could ….”

// Hero Team //

Immediately after entering the building, the hero team started searching for the bomb room. After finding it at the end of a corridor. 

“They made the wrong decision to give me this much running space," Iida commented.

Aoyama immediately climbed up onto Iida’s shoulder according to some pre-talked plan.

“Aoyama, are you secure? As I am going to go at a very high speed, you may fall.”

“Everything is A-ok!” Aoyama said with his classic sparkling grin.

Immediately Iida activated his engines and started running at a very high speed, and then he shouted, “Aoyama, the laser now!”

Aoyama fired his navel laser at Izuku and Sero who had no choice but to dodge and avoid the laser and just as all seemed to be lost for the villain team Aoyama suddenly barfed on and ahead of Iida.

As this was unexpected. Iida was caught unprepared to run on a wet surface and ended up slipping and hitting a wall which knocked him out. Aoyama, who was still dazed by the crash, was quickly captured by a dumbfounded Sero.

“Uh... I didn’t expect that.” Izuku said, which immediately broke many people out of their stupor from watching such ridiculousness.

"Hero team captured, Villain team wins," All Might declared.

*Meeting room*

There were similar dumbfounded faces before Bakugou burst out laughing followed by many others. Ichigo could see All might’s mouth twitch and his figure trembling from trying to not laugh out loud.

“Shitty Elite, got himself knocked out without even a fight,” Bakugou said.

As a red-faced Iida and the other members of both teams came into the room and stood beside Ichigo, he couldn’t help but make a smartass comment.

“Hey Iida, that was a good plan overall but if you ever want to play Slip and Slide again, let’s do it at my home, not in the middle of the battle training.”

Iida’s blush extended to his neck but he immediately composed himself and said,

“Thank you for the compliment Ichigo, I will pass on your offer though”

Ichigo couldn’t help but give a thumbs up in his heart to Iida’s thick face.

All Might then went on to give his criticisms of the battle and whatnot, which Ichigo tuned out for. 

“Anyway Iida, what do you think about the upcoming battle?”

“I think the battle might go to either team, with Kirishima’s defence style it would take a lot to damage him, and with Yaoyorozu’s quirk, she can make anything she wants. What about you Ichigo? What do you think will happen?”

“Oh me? You don’t need to ask, this is a complete loss for the hero team.”

“But why?” Iida asked confusedly at Ichigo's confident answer.

“Just observe,” said Ichigo, trying to act mysteriously and partially succeeding.

*Meanwhile in Battle Building E*

Match Number 5: Villain team 6- Eijiro Kirishima and Todoroki Shoto vs Hero team 3- Yaoyorozu Momo and Mezo Shoji

// Hero Team //

Momo and Shoji were walking through the building and Momo was wearing heat vision goggles that she made. With them, she planned on seeing where both the villains were but she found that one area of the building was blank for her as it was probably frozen by Todoroki’s ice.

As there was only one entrance that she could see, she created a shield which she was sure would be able to hold. It was large enough to cover both her and Shoji and was made specifically to hold off against blunt attacks and fire attacks.

// Villain Team //

Kirishima sighed as he thought about his planning with Todoroki.

I don’t need your help. Just make sure you don't get in my way.

He let out another sigh as he heard some metal scraping. He hardened his fist and punched the wall as his signal to tell Todoroki that he found them.

// Hero Team //

“What was that sound?” Momo asked after hearing the sound of Kirishima hitting the wall.

“I believe it was Kirishima. It came from that way.” He said as he listened through his ear that he had made using one of his extra hands.

“Alright let’s go there-” Her words were frozen as she was literally frozen.

"Hero team captured, Villain team wins," All Might declared.

// Meeting Room //

“Wow, looks like they got cold feet.”

“Shut Up with your puns!” Everyone shouted at Ichigo who was sheepishly smiling at their reactions. Thus the battle trials on the first day of school were finished.


	12. First ever human transmutation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creation is hard, cheer me up with some kudos!  
> If there are Illustrations they are in comments or at Discord  
> My discord link- https://discord.gg/3GDnU3Y

Thus the battle training was completed and as the students were walking back to the class with All Might, Ichigo was observing All Might because he remembered from the anime that despite looking all normal, All Might's time with One for All was reducing and drastically causing his facade to also start crumbling.

Ichigo could see the faint trembling while he was walking. When they got closer to the exit of the ground it looked like he was nearing his limit. He immediately stopped and turned around to face the class and said,

"Good work Everyone!"

"We didn't have any major injuries and everyone performed nicely. However, you still took this on seriously! You all did a very good job for your first time training!"

"To have such a proper class after Aizawa-sensei's class is kind of anti-climatic." Commented Tsuyu.

"We are free to have proper classes, as well!" All Might retorted,

"Well then, I just remembered that I have some work to do so you guys can change and return to the classroom!"

As he was speaking, All Might already started to turn around and ran out quickly as soon as he finished speaking.

"All Might is so amazing!" Kaminari shouted in admiration.

"I wonder why he is in such a hurry?" Commented Ojiro and immediately Izuku's face turned into a worried look before he hid it.

*Recovery Girl's Office*

As All Might walked into the small office of the small and old lady, he saw that she had a contemplative expression. She didn't have any work in front of her but he noticed that she had the same expression she had when she was wondering how to save his sensei after her final fight with AFO.

Although her plan was a failure, he never blamed her for it anymore since he knew that the damage she received was even worse than what he currently had. He was still disappointed in his younger self for being angry at Recovery Girl, even if it was in a brief fit of emotions.

"Ah Toshinori, you're here. How are you?"

"Hello Chiyo-san, I am doing alright but my time is getting shorter. Is something wrong?"

"Well no, it's the opposite. We might have something that can help you…"

*Class 1-A*

After we changed and came back to the class, Aizawa-sensei came up with a recording of the battle trials and immediately started to criticise their fighting styles and issues they faced when they were fighting or about what they should have done instead in different situations.

This was followed by a period of laws and politics for heroes where they learned about stuff like what are the restrictions on heroes? What was illegal for heroes to do? What was not? Almost in

In the middle of the class, he stopped the class because someone came in and gave Aizawa-sensei a slip. After reading it, he called out,

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are needed at Recovery Girl's office after-school. It seems whatever you are going to do there will take time, so you are requested to tell your guardians about it before you go to her."

As soon as Aizawa-sensei said that he was needed at Recovery Girl's office, he understood that she gave him the green light to use Alchemical healing on All Might. The next sentence did nothing but cement the suspicion.

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei"

But that message had disturbed Ichigo's concentration on the class as he took out his notebook with alchemical notes and started going through all of his circles, formulas, theories and information he got from Recovery Girl on All Might's condition. He wasn't worried about missing out in his classes because his mental avatars always recorded everything in his life.

One might wonder how that could be possible if the brain has limited memory. Ichigo got around it by grading memories but their importance and the less important ones were saved with less clarity after they were graded.

After class, during one of the 10-minute breaks, Momo walked forward up to Ichigo who sat in front of her and was looking at many papers spread around with various mathematical calculations, chemical reactions and alchemical arrays.

"So what are you going to do with Recovery Girl? Ever since you got the message, you have been awfully distracted, have you not?"

"I am working on the healing application of my alchemy and I'm going to perform my first major surgery today."

"Wait, don't you need to have a doctor's licence for that?"

"Oh, that? I got it almost 8 years ago."

"Wouldn't you have been 7?!"

This revelation immediately got a look of astonishment on Momo's face as she was looking at Ichigo like he was an alien or unbelievable. Seeing her expression, Ichigo couldn't help but mess with her a little,

"Why are you looking at me like that? Isn't that normal?" Ichigo said while acting cluelessly.

It was then that he heard a snicker from his side and he saw that it was Shinso who overheard him from his table. However, Momo didn't notice him.

"Seriously, you are kidding me right?" Momo asked with disbelief covering her face.

"Wait, you didn't get 3 PhDs as a birthday gift when you were 10? Weird." He said that seeing the dumbfounded and shocked expression on Momo, Ichigo was struggling to maintain his mental shields and his facade from failing due to almost bursting out in laughter. But seeing that she was losing it he decided it was enough.

"Nah, I am just messing with you," Ichigo said, causing Momo to drop her shoulders in relief that a 10-year-old didn't have more qualifications than her. And Ichigo had to break one last joke after seeing that,

"I only got 2 Phds on my 10th birthday, the third one came 3 months after that."

He then paused for a second before chuckling, "And I know that I am kinda freakishly intelligent."

She gave him a reproachful look and said, "So, you are going to do your first surgery huh? Then don't you have to be calm and collected, for using a surgical knife?"

"I don't actually need surgical tools in my process, as I don't need to open the body."

"Then it is got to be much easier right?"

"It is much easier for the patient, but it is a lot more dangerous for the surgeon."

She gave Ichigo a confused look and said, "I don't get it?"

"Sigh, let me give you a quick, basic rundown. There is only one solid rule in the entirety of alchemy that I have found."

By this time more students started to listen to the conversation.

"It is the science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, then reconstructing it as something else. But alchemy is a science, so it must follow the natural laws: To create, something of equal value must be lost. This is the principle of Equivalent Exchange.

So I must be careful in any form of transmutation that involves flesh, cause one small mistake and it might be my flesh that is being exchanged."

When they heard that part Ichigo saw their face's turn pale as they probably tried to imagine the flesh being taken away."

"That is so scary, but it's also very Manly!" Commented Kirishima out of nowhere.

"Honestly, I think that is the scariest but also the most useful ability I have heard of. Ribbit." Asui said from the other side of the room.

"And that is why I was triple checking all the arrays, circles and my calculations."

Momo was about to say something but before she could, break time was over and the next teacher came in.

After school, as everyone was packing their bags, Momo walked up to Ichigo and said, "Best of luck on your first surgery and don't forget to be careful."

Some other students who heard the previous conversation also came and started encouraging him.

"Thanks, guys, It means a lot to me," Ichigo shouted as he went away. But he then stopped and turned to Shinso and said,

"Oi Shinso, I am going to be late so why don't you sleep in the car, hang around an arcade or something like that?"

"Okay," Shinso replied with a tired nod. Ichigo couldn't understand the guy. He was normal in the orphanage but after coming to UA, it was like the tired personality which was shown in the anime was showing up.

'I wonder if it was because of the regular usage of his quirk. I should talk with him about it later.

*Recovery Girl's office*

Ichigo walked into the room and greeted the four occupants within it. Recovery Girl, a weakened All Might, his homeroom teacher Aizawa and the headmaster Nezu.

"Am I a bear, Am I a mouse who knows? I am Nezu, the principal of U.A. Nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun!

Aizawa and I will be watching just in case something goes wrong and Aizawa needs to suddenly stop your quirk." Nezu explained while barely reaching the table that was in front of the chair that he was sitting on.

"It is alright, headmaster and nice meeting you too. Where are we going to do this though?"

"In an emergency surgery room that we have prepared"

As they walked out, Ichigo noticed Recovery Girl looking more worried than all of them but he didn't say anything cause he was still using most of his mental capabilities to go through possible simulations of what could occur.

When they arrived, he took a vial of blood from Recovery Girl. It was filled with All Might's blood which was pretty easy to collect with all the times he coughed it out.

"All Might, please remove all your top clothing and lie down on the surgical table."

As All Might laid down on the table, Ichigo took some of All Might's blood with a transmuted paintbrush and then proceeded to draw a collection of small Magnum Opus symbols connected to create a circle.

As he was doing so, Recovery Girl was remembering her conversation with All Might.

//Flashback//

"Well no, it's the opposite. We might have something that can help you…"

"Help me about what recovery girl?"

"Your injury, Toshinori, we may be able to restore you to normal, but I don't want to get your hopes up. This is an experimental procedure and you may be the first human trial. It showed great effects when used on animals, but while I think it is risky and that you shouldn't take it, ultimately the decision is yours"

"First human test subject? Why would they come to me then? Nobody knows my injuries and those who know don't have a healing quirk expect you."

"It is actually from those who know about it. It is from your student in class 1-A."

"What! Wait! Does Midoriya-shounen have a healing-type quirk? I thought he was quirkless?"

"Not him, you knucklehead! Don't jump to conclusions blindly! I am talking about Ichigo Kurosaki. The day you first brought your successor here for healing he saw my healing and after an explanation of how my quirk worked, he was inspired and went home and started experimenting on a way to do the same with his quirk.

It seems that he found it. It is mostly similar to mine, except that it is even better in the sense that he doesn't need the body to do the work, leaving more stamina for the procedure. It can also thus remake organs and cells which the body naturally cannot heal.

But all of this comes at a greater risk to the healer due to the nature of his quirk. In my opinion, I would suggest you to not have this surgery due to the uncertainty, however, ultimately it is your choice."

"Oh, so it is Ichigo-shounen then. Hmm, if it is Ichigo-shounen then I will take this chance! If I heal completely, my final embers would last much longer and it would put less pressure on the heroes of the new."

"But, why? Why take this risk and put faith in a child who isn't even your successor? Because even geniuses make mistakes, what is to say he didn't make a mistake this time? We already made this mistake with Nana."

"Because from all the time I have observed Ichigo-shounen and if it is anything serious, he doesn't do anything half-heartedly and he has my complete trust! Plus, even sensei would have made the same choice even if she knew the result, she would have hope regardless of how small it was."

"Sigh, whatever, I can never understand yours and Nana's blind trust in the people. I will send someone to send a message to their classroom saying that he should stay after school. But I am going to invite Nezu and Aizawa to watch it and stop it in case of an emergency."

"Yes, that would be ok with me too, Recovery Girl."

// Flashback End//

As Ichigo finally finished drawing the circle and arrays, he turned around and gave Recovery Girl a letter, "Ok, I am finished with my preparations. By the way, take this."

"It has my will. If something happens to me today, I want three copies made. Each was given to Sister Lily, Shinso, and my butler Asato-nii. The primary executor of my will is going to be Asato-nii, but in case of complications it will be transferred to Sister Lily."

"Why are you doing this Kurosaki? Why are you taking such a risk to heal a stranger putting your life at risk?" Aizawa asked.

"Sigh, I believe that stagnation is equal to death. If I do not progress today, it might as well be a death sentence to my growth."

There was a silence followed by Ichigo's words, "Anyway, I am going to start now. Please try not to disturb me during the process as it requires a high amount of concentration.

Anyway, I have decided that this is going to be a two-step operation, it was decided like this to minimise risk as well as allow recovery time for the patient to gain back the stamina. But if there are any complications or changes in the circumstance I may do it in a single step."

Seeing that everyone was far away and the preparations were complete and that All Might was under anaesthesia. Ichigo placed his hands on the blood drawn transmutation circle and started the transmutation.

As soon as the alchemy started, constant sparks of alchemical electricity started to whiz around the circle. Ichigo decided that he would do the easier parts first and targeted the lungs and the surrounding tissue and muscles.

As the alchemical process continued, All Might's body started to disassemble and reassemble into thin microscopic sheets like origami. As soon as the lung was completely healed, he started to work on the remaining surroundings like muscles and tendons. All Might's depleting stamina then suddenly drastically increased.

Ichigo was shocked and confused as to what was the cause of the sudden increase in stamina but he immediately understood that it was due to him being able to breathe freely that the amount of oxygen required for energy increased.

It was humbling to Ichigo to see the absolute behemoth of energy which was released just because of being able to breathe properly. But recognising the opportunity given, Ichigo made the on-the-spot decision to continue the process and heal the remaining injuries.

He immediately disassembled the direct connection from the oesophagus to the small intestine while at the same time reconstructing the stomach, reconnecting the oesophagus to the stomach and connecting the newly formed stomach to the small intestine.

As the final process was completed Ichigo stopped the transmutation and fell back into a chair nearby sweating and panting. Since it was his first human transmutation, a low level maybe, but one nonetheless, he decided to forgo any limits and completely stopped all his mental avatar except one to record the memory.

He had forgotten to take into account the energy consumption of the alchemist during the entire process as he hadn't noticed any strain on his energy during the transmutation of the animals. But human transmutation itself takes 5 times more energy than animal transmutation. As he looked at his surroundings he could see that a lot of matter had been removed as it had a medium size crater which was transmuted into the body mass.

But this was caused by the lack of information about the subject itself. With all the horrible accidents happening to those who performed the taboo nobody had probably noticed it. But anyway the operation was a success.

"Hey, the operation was a success. You guys can come in now!"

"Wonderful work, Kurosaki-kun, it was a marvellous display of your quirk! Now, how much time will it take to start the second stage?" Nezu asked as examined All Might.

"There is no need for a second surgery. When I finished healing his lung immediately, his stamina shot through the roof with more than enough to spare for the stomach part as well, so I made a split-second decision and completed the operation."

"You mean you completely healed him in one session?" asked Aizawa.

"Amazing! looks like it works. His scans here show that everything is back to normal, well… as normal as they can be. His body probably won't go back to normal anytime soon. But all his organs are healed and he will make a full recovery. Though that doesn't stop him from slowly losing power, it greatly slows it down." Commented Recovery girl who went directly to the monitors.

"Ah, yes, although I fixed his body, I would recommend you to use your quirk to speed his healing to see if there is any organ rejection please."

"Hmm, that is a good idea. Let me do it, Chyuu~"

All Might was covered with a brief green glow.

"Hmm, looks like there is no organ rejection."

As soon as he heard those words he fist-pumped in the air. He created a new branch of alchemy completely on his own and he wasn't even in the Fullmetal alchemy world.

"That is good, I would suggest keeping him on a diet for a starving patient as probably his digestive system can't handle the stress because I made the organs close to the condition of the other organs to decrease chances of a rejection reaction.

He should probably do any intense exercises like his hero duties for at least 3 months. But you probably know that recovery girl. Now, I am extremely tired so I am going to go home and rest now. Tell All Might I wish him a speedy recovery. Bye."

"Just a sec, I am sorry for not believing in your capabilities." said recovery girl sincerely.

"Yes, we are very proud of you Ichigo-kun," Nezu said to which Aizawa nodded.

"Woah, Woah, no problem, it is the behaviour of any professional who hears the impossible to be suspicious about it. I honestly expected your reaction. But I didn't expect All Might to accept the invitation so soon. Anyway, I gotta go. My brother is waiting so bye."

Ichigo said as he walked out he took his will, which was on a table, and quickly transmuted it into a get well soon pop-up card and put it on All Might's bedside.

"He is an amazing young man with amazing abilities," Nezu commented.

"That he is. I hope he stays on the good side because it would be a pain in the butt if we ever have to fight him," Aizawa said.


	13. Going to USJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creation is hard, cheer me up with some kudos!  
> If there are Illustrations they are in comments or at Discord  
> My discord link- https://discord.gg/3GDnU3Y  
> Alice(A.I)

The next day, as Ichigo and Shinso came out of their car at UA, he was immediately surrounded by reporters who started asking questions about All Might. Shinso seemed to take the opportunity in Ichigo’s misfortune and sneak away.

“Hey, you! Can you tell us about what the symbol of peace is like as a teacher?”

“Hmm, well for one he is extremely enthusiastic about teaching but you can tell he doesn’t have much experience teaching since he usually keeps a teaching help book with him and carries prepared scripts in his notebook for the class.

But luckily he is knowledgeable so he can give a solution to any questions we ask almost immediately. By the way, come closer.” Ichigo said before gaining a sly smirk.

“I heard recently that All Might recently fancies someone-” Ichigo whispered in a conspiratorial tone.

“Now I recognize him! He is a medical genius who got 3 PhDs at the age of 10.” As soon as Ichigo heard that sentence, he knew that it was time to run.

“Anyway, I gotta go bye.” Ichigo immediately said, running away before he could be bombarded by questions.

Classes started with Aizawa taking attendance.

“Now that we have that out of the day, let's go back to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today I’ll have you…..”

As Aizawa slowed his speech near that part, Ichigo couldn’t help but find it funny. Even though Aizawa looked disinterested, by his behaviour Ichigo noticed that Aizawa purposefully raised the anticipation by dragging his sentence which made everyone have to guess and fidget around about what it could be.

“... decide on a class representative.” Immediately a sigh of relief went by from all the students and then Kirishima shouted, “I want to be a class rep please pick me!”

“Me too!”, ”I want to do it.”, “It is a job made for me.”, “I will be the leader!” Shouts came from all sides.

Ichigo could see everybody wanting to be the class rep because everyone was aiming to become a top hero and the position allowed one to practice the qualities of a top hero. But the shouting was grating in his ears and instead of waiting for Iida to stop everyone, Ichigo decided to do it himself.

“Oi! Everybody calm down for a sec!” Ichigo shouted and seeing that everyone stopped and was listening to him continued,

“I know everyone wants to be the class rep so that you can practice your leading skills. Therefore we will do a rank ballot and the first two positions will be Class rep and Vice class rep respectively.

The next three will be given other roles like who will be responsible when both the class rep and vice class rep are unavailable or if there is a need for their help in a big event and we need organisers. They can be given priority assignments for jobs like being a secretary and treasurer. There will be two secretaries and one treasurer.

Yaoyorozu if you can, please give me a ballot box, 20 sheets of paper and an ink bottle.”

She nodded and made the ballot box, the stack of papers, and an ink bottle, Ichigo quickly transmuted them into identical sheets of ranked poll sheets.

“Okay, you can guys come in the order of your roll no and get a sheet, and fill it up for the top 5, fold it and put it in the ballot box within 15 mins, after everyone is done we will tally the votes.”

After everybody nodded that they understood, Ichigo took his ballot sheet and filled it up, ranking him first, Momo second, Iida third, Deku fourth and finally Todoroki for 5th.

Within 10 mins everybody had finished voting and the final result was

Ichigo Kurosaki - First

Yaoyorozu Momo - Second

Todoroki Shoto - Third

Tenya Iida - Fourth

Tsuyu Asui - Fifth

As Ichigo looked through the rankings he was mildly confused as to why Izuku’s name wasn’t in the rankings until he thought it through. It was probably because there wasn’t a battle between him and Bakugou to impress his classmates.

“Well then, the Class representative is going to be Ichigo Kurosaki and the vice representative is going to be Yaoyorozu Momo”.

“Well, Kurosaki I hope to have good cooperation with you. You can just call me Momo.” Ichigo could practically see her bubbling excitement in her eyes.

“Well Momo, same. Hope to have a good cooperation with you too, you can just call me Ichigo by the way”

*That day during lunch*

Todoroki asked Ichigo “Why are you sitting with me?”

“Chill out man, we are just having a class council meeting.” Ichigo then saw Momo coming into the cafeteria and shouted: “Oi, Momo, over here!”. Momo quickly saw Ichigo calling her and came to sit with him.

As she sat down, she politely greeted the half boy, “Hello Todoroki, we were wondering if you were fine with being the treasurer.”

“...” He didn’t say anything, but finished eating his food first, “That’s fine I suppose.”

“Great, we have everyone selected.” Ichigo said while starting to eat, “Oh, Tsuyu! Tenya! Come here, we’re having a class council meeting.”

“Hello, there you three.” “Hey-ribbit!”

“Are you two fine with being secretaries of mine and momo’s secretaries respectively?”

“It would be an honour!” Iida shouted, causing everyone to look at him, though he seemed completely unphased.

“I would be happy to-Ribbit!” Tsuyu replied. It was then turning quiet so she quickly spoke again, “How did the operation go Ichigo?”

Smugly smiling at just remembering that he had created a new branch of alchemy, he replied, “It was a success. It went even better than I expected.”

“So should we call you Doctor Ichigo from now on-ribbit?”

“I was always a doctor, I don’t remind anyone because it brings unwanted attention. But from now on in case of an emergency, or for a second opinion you can come to me”

“Ah yes, you have 3 PhDs.” Momo said as she sighed, “You were eligible to be called that at the age of 10…”

“Qualifying other subjects has nothing to do with how good of a hero you are. And that’s what you’re here for.” Todoroki said in a slightly challenging tone, “It just proves you’re strong and not that you have the qualities to be a hero.”

“And you’re correct.” Ichigo jovially said, ignoring the challenging tone, “What I’ve achieved outside doesn’t help with me being a hero. However-”

Before he could finish, he was interrupted by an alarm ringing followed by an announcement.

“There has been a level three security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors immediately.”

“What is a level three security breach?” Iida asked an upperclassman who was panicking.

“It means that someone has trespassed into UA grounds. This is the first time I have seen it happen in the three years I have been studying here.”

“You guys should hurry up too!”

As everyone was panicking around Ichigo, knew he would have to do what Iida did in canon otherwise someone would seriously get hurt. He immediately asked Momo for a megaphone and then transmuted a high stand and jumped on it.

Taking the megaphone, he shouted, “Everybody, you got to calm down. It's probably just the press from the morning, but we should still clear out orderly and not panic and clog the exit. Half of you can go use the other exit so that we can have a smooth flow!”

Thus, Ichigo slowly gave out instructions and smoothed out the flow of people from the high stand.

*Same day evening*

“Alice, pull out the surveillance footage of the break-in at the school entrance.”

“Ok, Ichigo, here is the video. It looks like someone has a similar quirk to you as the door disintegrated.”

She said as she showed the video of Shigaraki, who was in disguise wearing a hoodie, putting his hand on the door and using his quirk.

“Hmm, I don't think so Alice, zoom closer on the door itself and slow down and play it frame to frame.”

As she slowly zoomed in on the door, “There! Pause the video. You see, the door didn’t deconstruct, it decayed. You can see the rusting of the metal in this frame.”

“Yes, it looks like it is not a deconstruction quirk but a decay quirk.”

“Don't state the obvious with such sarcasm Alice, they both are two different things,”

“Yes, yes I know, one means reducing to constituent parts and the other means the changing of composition.”

“Yeah, such a wasted quirk! Imagine all the good he could do, if he just caused the decay of plastic throughout the earth, he could increase the quality of aquatic life.

That isn't even considering if he was trained enough he could clean all radiation leaks and radioactive waste by decaying the radioactive substances.

Hell, just the cleaning of dumpsites all over the world would have given him a Nobel Peace Prize. Such a versatile quirk and what does he do? Use it for villainy.”

“Now, if your rant is over, can we work on the new contact lenses and the in-ear micro transmitter?”

“Sigh, I shouldn't have programmed you like this. You are such a sci-fi geek. Always pushing me around to create new inventions.”

“You should have thought about that when you were programming me.”

When Ichigo first created Alice, he wanted to base her on Sister Lily but then discarded the idea because it would be creepy to make an AI copy of a living breathing person, except yourself.

When that idea was out he thought back to the most famous AI Jarvis, but he also discarded the idea that if he was going to make an AI he would make a cute girl, not an old man. The cute girl part finally decided it for him and he decided to base her on Winry Rockbell from FMA as a homage to his alchemy.

She was kind-hearted, strong-willed and empathetic but most of all, she was still an engineering otaku like in the original anime. This caused her to repeatedly bother him with new projects now and then, seeing that her being an AI caused her to have limited creativity.

She usually resisted the urge by refining existing projects he made and she makes a list of suggestions she can while also trying to simulate the changes. So every day he gave her at least 2 hours to work on a project, which also helped him to exercise his brain. Because if you have the knowledge and skills to increase your comfort, why not?

So, currently, he was working on the second-gen for his glasses, this time Alice directly gave him a plan for contact lenses with an inbuilt display, and an in-ear headphone which had the brainwave input device in it. Sigh, he would have to tell Alice to stop making such expensive projects, just these two devices would probably cost him at least 2 million dollars whole.

He may have money, but that doesn't mean he had to spend it like water. Whatever, tomorrow is disaster training he should probably sleep early tonight

*Next day*

“For today’s basic hero training, it’s turned into a class with three instructors, All Might, Me and one more person,” said Aizawa-sensei

“Excuse me! What are we going to be doing?” Sero asked.

“Disasters, Shipwrecks, and everything in between. Today there is going to be a rescue training” replied Aizawa

“Rescue? Looks like there will be a lot of work this time too huh!” Kaminari said.

“Right!” replied Mina enthusiastically.

“Idiot, it is the duty of a hero to rescue! My arms are getting to rumble!” Kirishima said.

“No one can beat me in water, ribbit.” Tsuyu commented

“Heh, It is going to be a breeze for me because I can transmute any rubble to remove it, transmute fresh medical supplies and I am also a doctor with PhDs. You people are gonna have to try hard to beat me if it is a point-based exam,” said Ichigo with a smug grin.

“Hey, I’m not done. You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because there may be costumes which can limit your abilities, too.

The training will happen off-campus, so we’re taking a bus there. That is all, you can start getting ready.” said Aizawa.

Ichigo got up and started getting changed into his hero costume in the locker room. While also doing stretches and getting ready for a battle.

Everyone then gathered near the bus.

“Guys, get up quickly on the bus one at a time.” said Ichigo and after everyone was settled in, Ichigo went to Aizawa and said “Aizawa-sensei everybody is on the bus. We can start now.”

“Okay, driver you can start the bus.”

As the bus drove away everybody started chatting when Tsuyu said,

“I generally say whatever comes to my mind. Like now, I am thinking that Izuku’s quirk is like All Might’s quirk.”

“Eh! Huh! Y-Y-You think so? But… I’m… uh...”

Ichigo decided to save Izuku’s butt considering that Kirishima won’t save him this time because he didn't have any huge blowback.

“That’s not exactly true.. Izuku has too much power, so much that he had set a subconscious limit just so he didn't die when he used it.

When he first used his quirk consciously, he ended up completely breaking his arm. It wasn’t until I trained his body and martial arts. That he could control properly.”

Ichigo told a white lie when it was exactly the opposite of what happened; it wasn't until Ichigo trained that Izuku could even handle one for all without blowing up.

“Ah, y-yes, it wasn't until Ichigo trained me that I could consciously use my power without damaging myself.”

“Man, but it is nice to have a simple augmentation quirk. You can do lots of flashy stuff!. My hardening is good against others. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like much.” Kirishima said.

“But I think it is cool, and it definitely could pass for a pro’s quirk!” Izuku commented.

“A pro’s quirk, huh? But you have to think about popularity as a hero too you know,” replied Kirishima.

“My Navel laser is pro level in both flashiness and strength!” interjected Aoyama.

“But it isn't nice that it gives you a stomach ache is it?” Mina teased.

“If you are talking about flashiness and strength then it is definitely Ichigo, Todoroki and Bakugou,” Kirishima said.

“Yeah, Ichigo’s lightning whenever he transmutes something and the transmutation itself is always cool,” Izuku commented.

“Bakugou’s always mad, so he doesn't seem to like he’ll be popular, though.” Tsuyu stated.

“What the hell! You wanna fight!” Bakugou screamed.

“See?”

“We haven't known each other long enough, but it is kinda amazing that everyone knows Bakugou's personality is crap and stewed in sewage,” Kaminari said with amazement.

“What's with that vocabulary, bastard?! I’ll kill you!”

“Oi, Bakugou, you have to stop using such bad language as a Hero.” Iida reprimanded.

“Oh? I won't stop it, what are you going to do you shitty elite? Fight me? Come on, I am ready!”

While all of this was happening Ichigo watched as Izuku went into a traumatic flashback to probably sometime before when they were children and someone teased Bakugou.

“Okay, we’re here, stop messing around,” Aizawa said.

“Yes, sir!”

As everyone got down and entered USJ they were greeted by none other than the space hero 13.

“Let’s start briefing on the training.”

“Before we begin, let me say one thing….two things….three things… nine things….

Everyone as I am sure you are aware of my quirk black hole. It allows me to suck things up and turn them into dust.”

Izuku immediately went into fanboy mode and said: “You used this quirk to save many people from disaster right!”

“Yes, but it is also a power that can kill easily.” replied 13 with seriousness.

Immediately the enthusiasm in the room went cold as everyone became sombre.

“Some of you have quirks like that right?”

“In a superhuman society like ours, personal quirks have been certified and stringently regulated so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However please don't forget that many quirks can easily kill a strong person.

With Aizawa’s physical test you have found out about the possibilities of your powers, with All Might’s person to person combat training, I think you have experienced the danger of using those powers on others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your quirks to save people’s lives.

You do not have powers so that you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers so that you can help others.

That is all. Thank you all for listening.”

Ichigo had to admit that hearing the speech first hand was more impressive than hearing it in the anime. Watching it from an anime viewers viewpoint it just couldn't simulate the real experiences in the person's voice.

“All right then let's first -----”


End file.
